Take Your Pain Away
by Arden Skysender
Summary: When Haldir rescues the abused elleth from the fences, little does he know his authority is about to be challenged from the most unlikely source...But what's she not telling him? HaldirOFC.
1. Finding that which is lost

Ardenia ran. Away from the three who pursued her. Their grabbing hands, their bruising touch. She ran as though the very forest itself lent her strength. And yet, they still gained upon her, their horses making more speed with their four feet than she with her two. After thirty years though, she wasn't about to give up. Not at this one small taste of freedom. She felt as though eyes followed her from the canopy above, but she did not stop to see who they may be. Finally though, the inevitable happened, and she was thrown to the ground, bruising her head. The three closed in, blocking off what little light there was to be had filtering through the dense canopy.

Haldir had heard the cries. He was fast approaching the fences of Lorien, but the closer his feet brought him, the softer the cries seemed to become. His brother Rumil, and one of his wardens, Callaharn, rallied around him, as he blended in to the trees, just able to make out the form of a woman thrashing around on the ground, trying to fight off the three men that were trying to force themselves onto her already bruised and bleeding form. He leapt from his hiding place, his wardens with him, throwing the three men off of her with little effort. As Rumil and Callaharn fought to restrain the three, Haldir approached the woman, still fighting the memory of the lecherous hands upon her body. He knelt beside her, and swore to the Valar beneath his breathe. Not only was she Elven kin, but she was young. No more than three or four centuries. She bore the marks and scars of a brutal beating and rape besides, and she flinched from his touch, despite it being the gentle hands she had only ever dreamed of. She had lived a hard life, to be sure.

She opened her eyes, to see an icily handsome face above her, his eyes betraying very little, but his fury regarding the terrible crime that had been committed to one of his own kind.

He threw his cape from his own shoulders, draping it over her shivering form, before rising to glare down at the cowering forms of the men.

'We…we ain't done nothin'." One of them stammered, only to have an arrow aimed at his throat by Callaharn.

"Yeah.. she..she's ours..by..right. we bought her thirty years back. She belongs to us by right of our peoples law." Another of them found their tongues.

Haldir strode over, and grabbed the man by his tunic.

"And I suppose that your people do not look down upon the deeds of slavery and rape as a crime than?" he demanded icily. His eyes were like glaciers, frozen in the fury of his face.

The three said nothing. Haldir released the man, as though he was some kind of scum that sullied him just by being in his presence.

"Take them back to 'their peoples' justice", he spat through gritted teeth, every muscle in his body tensed, straining to bring these defilers to his own form of justice, at the end of his sword in testimony for their heinous crimes. He exercised control of the highest degree, a quality that had helped him gain the position of March Warden in the first place. Rumil and Callaharn bound the men roughly, showing no such control, and dragged them away, throwing them over the horses that had been brought, seemingly from no where, and out of sight. Haldir watched them go, before kneeling beside the elleths shaking form. Taking atheleas leaves from his belt, he began to tend the worst of her wounds, too serious to leave for a later time, when a more skilled hand could tend them. Her bruised form uncurled slowly, until finally, she sat up beside him. "Lie still", he murmered, trying to make her lie down again. She refused.

"No!" she whispered. Her bruised lips barely able to form the words. "Unhand me! I must …"

"My lady, you must do nothing but lie still or you will only make your wounds worse." She grabbed at his arm, clutching at it as though it was the only thing keeping her in this world. Her grip was like iron, and the trength in that small hand came as a surprise to Haldir, who had thought her to be as weak as she was small. "I must escape from…from"

"Shh." He whispered, marvelling at the strength and will, even after her ordeal." You are injured in body and spirit, broken one. Lie still. You are safe. You are on the fences of Lorien."

He continued to bind the chafe wounds on her wrists, which looked suspiciously as though she had been bound, for some time and none to gently.

"No! you don't understand. I cannot be safe.." she clutched at him, trying to make him understand, and threw herself upright, only to stumble, her legs too weak to hold her and ended up leaning against the remaining horse. Haldir leapt to his feet after her, only to catch her within his arms, as she collapsed in a dead faint, what little strength she had left fading.

He mounted his horse, resettling her in his arms. It was only then he noticed the scarf binding her hair, so he could not see what colour it was. As he spurred his horse on, riding hard to reach the court of Lorien, he found a strand of her hair that had escaped the tight bindings. The wind blew the gold kissed red strand up to caress his face, before he hurriedly drew his knife and sliced the small strand, intending to keep it out of both her wounds, and his eyes. But instead of dropping it, he tucked it into his belt to examine later. He rode on, her slight form a welcome weight in his arms.

He rode for days, without stopping for rest, only to pour a few drops of water between her swollen lips.

Upon finally reaching the court of Lorien, he reigned in his horse outside of his own talan, taking her inside. Feeling the Lady Galadriel brush his mind, he mentally requested she and Lord Celeborn help the abused elleths. He placed her upon his scarcely used bed, not entirely sure why he had brought her to his _talan_, of all places. Instead of the house of healing. But despite this, he couldn't help but possess a strange feeling that this was the best place for her. Where she would be safest. He shook his head, dispelling such sentimental nonsense. The silver lord swept in to the room then, grasping Haldirs shoulder in greeting.

"My lady will be along shortly. Take me to her." Haldir led him to the tossing elleths, where he immediately began to unbind her wounds. His raised his eyebrows at the extent and nature of the wounds but said nothing. It was then that Galadriel entered, rushing to the bed side, her hand reaching to the elleths forehead, which was partially obscured by the scarf.

"What is it my Lady?" Haldir asked, sponging the dried blood from her wrists, as Celeborn removed the bandaged from her ankles.

"I have seen this woman before," she said, her hand leaving the elleths forehead.

"Who is she?" asked Haldir, drawing his knife, and cutting away the grimy rags from her shoulders that had served her as clothing.

"This is the young lady Ardenia of Imladris. One of Lord Elronds most favoured foster daughters. She has been missing for more than thirty years. Elrond Halfelven has been searching fruitlessly for her."

"I know of whom you speak also." Said Lord Celeborn, recognition playing over his features. "although I almost didn't recognise her with out her…" he trailed off, indicating the scarf ties about her head. Both monarchs assumed that the scarf was there to hide a shaven head. Haldir didn't understand. He knew her hair was there. Had he not cut a lock of it himself?

"She was a great warrior, despite her young age though. Greatly skilled in sword play, and taught the arts of bowman-ship from Legolas Thrandulion. Glorfindel himself taught her the blade. She had been thought lost to us, after she disappeared all those years ago, with nary a trace found of her. Where did you find her, my March warden?"

"She was being brutally raped and beaten by three men on the fences. I do not know where she came from, nor how she came to be there."

"Mayhap when she wakes she can tell us something."

When she finally awoke three days later, she found Haldir healing the last of her bruises. Truth be told, she had too many such marks coating her body, that it had taken him three days to heal them all. She stared up at him, until he finally realised she had woken.

"My Lady Ardenia", he breathed, noticing for the first time her dual coloured eyes, one blue, one the deepest of greens. "It would seem you have a knack for disappearing."

"Ardenia…I haven't heard my name..my name..in.. the longest of times." She tried to sit up, only to find any strength she had gone. Haldir reached for her wrist to check to see if he had completed healing the last of her wounds, but she flinched away, holding her wrist to her. Looking into her eyes, his penetrating gaze searching her tensed face, that seemed poised for battle and full of fear at the same time. He slowly reached out to take her hand between the two of his, his gaze boring in to her, indicating that he would not hurt her, but would not tolerate any more denial on her part that would prevent her from healing. He held her hand between his, slowly reaching for the bandages that covered what was left of her chafé wounds.

"I will not hurt you Ardenia", he said, his eyes never leaving hers. " I saved you from the hands of those lecherous dogs, and I will not let anything more happen to you. I will protect you, do you believe me?" His voice sent a shiver through her. The first kind words she had heard in over thirty years. She let him tend her wounds. Once he had finished, he took her hand in his again.

"Now. You must tell me Ardenia. What did they do to you. How did you come to be in their possession, and how did you come here?" His eyes never left hers.

"I've been away from my own people, my family, even a gentle word for nigh thirty years, and tormented for longer still. I hardly know you, so you will forgive me if I don't share my entire life with you." She tried to remove her hand from his, but found she not only lacked the strength to do so, but he was far stronger than she. And he was not letting go.

"My wardens and I risked our own welfare to save yours my Lady. Forgive me, but I believe you owe me some answers"

"My lord, _forgive me_, but I owe you nothing. You were doing your job in saving me, Marchwarden, am I correct? Yes. Don't look so surprised. I know who you are. And whilst I can never repay you for saving me from the hell I have been forced to endure since leaving Imladris, you'll excuse me, if I don't tell you a thing."

First Chapter edited.


	2. Musings

By the time she had regained enough of her former strength to stand more than a week later, she had completely exasperated him. Whenever he tried to get any closer to her, or to get her to tell him her story, she always found a way to argue with him. But, despite never being able to see her hair, (for she not once removed the scarf in his presence,) he found her incredibly arousing. No woman had ever dared to stand up to him the way she did (on every opportunity provided, he might add!) no woman possessed the same inner strength she seemed to exude. She frustrated him, teased him, brushed him off and drove him mad with longing. He had begun to take his anger out on the courts of war, the training wardens looking on in awe as their March warden relieved himself of his tension and frustration by near shattering the stone wall surrounding the courts. He needed some answers.

It was her hair that intrigued him. He still had the small lock of hair, he kept it with him always, and would often take it out when he was alone, and stroke it absentmindedly. He wondered that if one small lock could have such a myriad of colours within it, for there were reds, coppers, gold, blondes, even a kiss of crimson, than her hair must be magnificent indeed. Never had he seen hair such a colour. But he could not understand why she would want to hide such beauty, not now she was safe.

It annoyed him, this utter lack of control of himself and his thoughts. This silent musing whenever his mind was not filled with thoughts of the fences. Somehow, his thoughts always returned to her. He was used to being in complete control of his feelings, and those around him. But when it came to her, his thoughts ran wild, driving him near mad with images of the hundreds of things he would like to do to her, once he finally had her in his arms. Of her smiling at him, of her laughing. He had never once heard her laugh, not in all the time she had spent in Lorien. He knew he had to have her, even if it were only to stave himself of his own torment. But he knew for him it ran far deeper than that.

She was slowly beginning to talk to him, for he was the only one whose presence she seemed to vaguely tolerate,(apart from the Lady Galadriel, but she would not go near the Silver Lord) and by vaguely tolerate, he thought to himself wryly, he meant aggravated him by her evasiveness and showed him no semblance of respect whatsoever. He wasn't used to that either.

But no matter how close they seemed to be at times, for he could not deny he valued the thin semblance of her friendship, she seemed to build walls high around herself, to protect herself, seemingly from him. And it near destroyed him, to see the pain that she had suffered eat away at her, that despite her efforts to keep hidden, was always present behind her dual coloured eyes.


	3. Now that i've found you

Please read and review!

A big thank you to those who have. I really appreciate your advice and comments!

Now, lets add a bit of spice to the mix!

However, it wasn't for days afterwards that these feelings finally came to a head, when he realised the true depth of his feelings for her when she asked him to spar with her. Having noticed his prowess on the practice courts, she was eager to test her quickly returning strength against his. Completely unaware of her effect upon him, she didn't realise what being in close proximity to her did to him. Not only was he left painfully aroused by just her unique scent, (a curious mixture of gardenia and lily) but her slender form did things to his senses that drove him mad.

She herself knew that being near him caused a strange feeling to spread throughout her, but she did her best to ignore such feelings. She convinced herself long ago that anything she felt was little more than a cruel hoax, for in her past, she had learned to disregard all such feelings of lust, desire or passion. Often having men vying for her attentions, she knew that given any opportunity, any man, even one so considerate and controlled as Haldir, would take advantage of her. She was sure.

Finally convinced to test her skill, he felt himself harden slightly at just the sight of her stretching out her muscles, her arms reaching high above her head.

She turned to face him, and found him looking straight at her, without a trace of emotion on his face, but something hidden deep within his eyes, something strange and frightening, that she pushed to the back of her mind, determined not to think about it.

As they began to fight, she couldn't help but notice his restraint with his weapon. She had seen him cross blades before, so she knew that he was exercising extreme control over his obviously greater skill. She backed him back into a large willow tree, her body pressing against his, as she looked into his eyes through their crossed blades.

"You're restraining yourself", she said, breathing heavily, his body crying for closer contact with hers at even this moment of such tremulous trust between the two.

In a matter of seconds, however, so fast it almost took her breathe away, she found their positions reversed, and it was he who pressed her back against the tree.

"Now my Lady," he whispered huskily, his voice a seductive murmur, powerful in it's quiet arrogance, laced with hidden desire. "I thought you knew me a little better than that!"

She smiled then, the first he had ever seen upon her lips, and was caught off guard suddenly, as she threw him off of her, both of them losing their swords, and her ending up on top of him, her hands holding his wrists firmly to the ground, her body pinning his to the ground.

"And you March warden, are too easily distracted," She said, looking down and feeling the same desire run rampart throughout her body.

He smiled haughtily up at her, before flipping her over, so he rested on top of her. She was by no means a match for his superior strength.

"I think not, my Broken One," he whispered, his lips inches from hers, her arms held over her head. It was then, that the scarf around her forehead, not able to withstand the strenuous workout of its mistress, fell from her head, and her auburn hair lay spread around her like a pool of fire. Haldir took his eyes away from hers then, for the first time since they had begun to spar, to stare in wonder at the bright flame of her hair. He released one of her wrists, to stroke some from her forehead.

"Such hair," he murmured, amazed at the combination of colours. The one small lock of hair he had kept for himself had captured his attention, but on such a scale it was enough to leave him breathless.

"Why would you seek to hide such beauty, such a fire?"

She averted her gaze, and tried to rise, only to find Haldir would not let her up. She reached with her one free wrist to cover what of her hair she could, only to have Haldir take her wrist again, and hold it down.

"Let me up!" she demanded, fighting his firm grip, and strong body, despite the fact that the feel of his body over hers made her want nothing more than to press herself closer still to it, and to stay there like that with him all evening.

"No" he said simply, taking both of her wrists in one hand, his strength so much greater than hers, leaving the other free to smooth the strands of red-gold from her face. He ran his hand through her hair, letting it pool in a shadow of liquid flame in his palm.

"Don't! she said, pulling her head away, trying to fight him off again. He paid her no attention, continuing to run his hand through the silken mass.

"No.You have been running, and hiding, for too long. Too long have you stood in the shadows, when you belong in the light. Why would you hide this?" he whispered huskily to her, staring straight down at her. She stopped trying to fight him, giving in to the inevitable. He wasn't going anywhere.

"I hide my weaknesses," she whispered, her eyes looking anywhere but at him, as his hand sent shivers through her as he moved it through her hair.

"How can such…beauty…such purity be a weakness?" he asked, turning her head to look directly at him.

"It only draws the attention of those whose attentions are best kept to themselves. It is more trouble than it is worth".

"Whose attentions are you running from? You are safe in Lorien. Who would you be running from Ardenia?" He murmured, his lips drawing closer to hers.

"Maybe you are running from yourself, or maybe from those who would help you, for you have been without help for so long." He continued, his lips drawing closer still, " And maybe, I think you are running from those whose attentions you desire the most." And with that, he kissed her, a deep penetrating kiss that stripped her of her last vestiges of control, and reduced her to little more than a bundle of nerve endings, every one of them crying out for his touch.

His lips left hers for a single moment, only to lean down to whisper, his lips brushing her ear, "As I thought I could run from my desire for you".

Next chapter will be up soon, but hope you liked it!


	4. Healing the Darkness

Sorry! I try to update every two days or so, but I'm in year 12, so things just keep getting harder!

He released her wrists then, and wrapped her in his arms, pressing her even closer to him. She brought her hands between them to rest on his chest, as she did, she felt his hand sliding beneath her clothing, his fingers, long and gentle for all their strength, stroking higher and higher, until they brushed the underside of her breast. She nearly gasped aloud at this new sensation. He stopped this slow torment for a second, as he raised himself over her, and stared down at her, with nothing hidden from his penetrating gaze. Her very soul laid bare for his taking. His unwavering look of desire and passion made the effect of his caresses all the more potent. His hands continued to wreck havoc on her senses, reaching to cup one full breast in his palm.

His gaze left hers, only to leave a scalding trail of kisses down her neck, her shoulder, her collar bone. She gasped for breathe, her hands twining around his neck, one burying itself in his hair, the other coming around to brush past the sensitive tip of his ear, sending tremors through him.

Barely suppressing a moan, he raised his head to lower his lips to hers again, teasing her until she could hardly keep from shaking. But for all the desire that thundered through his veins, demanding that he make her his this very second, his cool headed thinking still plagued him with a question. He rested his forehead on hers, his lips barely brushing against hers.

"The day I saved you?" he whispered, removing his hand from her breast to cradle her face.

"Mmmm?" she murmured, barely able to think past what his other hand was doing to her senses, as it traced lazy circles up her thigh, higher and higher.

"What were you running from?" He asked, staring her straight in the eye, his hand pausing on her thigh, inches from her aching centre. She lay still beneath him, the liquid pliancy of her body gone.

"You know what it is I ran from. My old life. The one thing I wished to be rid of for the eternity I will spend in this world." Her eyes left his.

"Tell me. I know you ran, but not what from. Relieve yourself of this burden that you have born for so long, so alone. How did you come into such a malevolent life?"

"She finally looked at him, her gaze never wavering.

"I ran from the only life I can remember." tears gathered in her eyes, as she continued, clutching at him, as though he was the only solid thing in her world.

"What happened?" he asked softly, brushing the tears from her eyes.

"I was out riding, on the edges of Imladris, when I was taken. I had longed for a happiness that I could not find in my sword or study, and I had a restlessness that I could not cure. They slew my horse, and took me, beneath the trees of my people, then bound me, leading me to a life of slavery and cruelty. There is no way to survive in such a life for the weak"

Haldir felt his throat constrict at the depth of the darkness she had kept within her.

"So I simply became strong. If I was strong. I thought, the no one could hurt me. If I could shut it out, then no one could touch me. No one…"she paused, averting her gaze from his, taking a deep breath, she continued.

"I don't remember much of the last thirty years, it is only a pain-filled haze, serving one master after another, being raped by one man, than the next. They took me so many times i…I lost count, their hands leaving marks that i will forever wear. I bound my hair, the colour only attracted attention. I ran. After all those years, I'd forgotten what it was to be like in the open air. They came after me, tried to take me again..then…"

"What?" he whispered, holding her gaze with his, a depth of emotion in his eyes that she could not fathom.

"You were there. Your voice in my darkness. Your hands soothed instead of hurt. They eased the pain…they spoke of such things.."

"Yes," he whispered huskily, drawing those same hands down her body. "Let me help relieve the pain that is so deeply embedded within you. Let me heal you again, as I did you before, not so very long ago,"

She trembled beneath him, hardly able to comprehend his words.

"I do not wish to be strong anymore, Haldir, and I do not wish to spend this night alone," she whispered, her fear being replaced by strange new feelings that chased away her darkness, and left her with nothing but raw desire for him.

"Not here," he murmured, trailing his lips down her neck. "You deserve better." He looked up at the willow they were now under.

"No," she whispered back. "Here is perfect. You are here. That is all I need."

"You deserve the world laid at your feet, and to be rid of this pain." He whispered, opening her shirt to reveal er breasts to the cool twilight air.

"You deserve to be able to wear your hair free, unrestrained by inhibitions." He drew one nipple in to his mouth, sucking on the hardened tip until she cried aloud in the acute sensations that resonated throughout her body.

"But more than anyone else," he lifted his head, to stare in to her sparking eyes, hazy in the passion that was stirring deep within them.

"you deserve the happiness you have sought, a lasting joy, that I intend to give you now, and everyday, for the rest of our lives." With that, he lowered his head to her other breast, and proceeded to lave it as he had he other, until she was left reeling, beneath him in the dusky evening. She lifted her hands from where they lay, sliding them underneath his tunic, near tearing it off of him in her haste to touch him. She slid her hands over his chest, as he stopped tormenting her breasts, and delivered a fiery kiss, powered by the intense desire that spread through him at the touch of her hands.

He reached down to the waist of her leggings, gently sliding it down her leg, until she lay bare beneath him , her slender hips no longer marked by the bruising touch of men, but lily white and delicate, as though she would snap if he held her too hard. He traced his hand up her leg again, slowly, so slowly she thought she would scream if eh didn't touch her soon. He finally slid a finger within her, making her arch her back against him, as he slowly stroked within her until she was shaking and breathless.

"Haldir," she breathed, barely able to catch her breathe, "I need you, within me…now" He smiled down at her, a sensual smile, full of a hundred different emotions. He came a top her again, her hands reaching to slide of his legging, to free his hardened length to the rapidly darkening night. She grasped him between her hands, stroking the velvet tip, until he reached down and removed her hands from him.

"No more," he ground out, through clenched teeth. "this is not how I want this to end, myself satisfied within you hands."

He placed himself between her legs, nudging them further apart with his firm thigh, before he slowly entered her, his head thrown back, a low growl starting deep within his throat at the exquisite sensation of her fiery sheath around him. He began to thrust within her, her hips arching against him, in a dance as old as time, as the two of them lost themselves in a storm of pleasure that led them both to an exotic paradise from which there could be no return untouched. She felt him tense, his release shaking him, making him thrust harder, driving her over the edge, as he spilt his seed deep within her, and left them both gasping for breathe, nearly senseless at the power of the inferno of passion they had created together. He collapsed over her, both of them exhausted, she gazing at him in wonder, as he fell to her side, drawing her in to his arms, holding her close.

"I have never felt so compete before in my entire life Haldir," she whispered, barely able to form the words, as though her very words were robbed from her in the aftermath of the most infinite happiness she had ever felt.

"Nor I," he whispered, still shaking in the power of his release. He had never been so content in his entire life, and never before had he experienced a coupling of such intensity or pleasure. He knew that there was no return from this woman, there was no turning and walking away. Now that he had had her, he wanted her for the rest of his life.

**A/N**: okay, now we have the background and useless (but absolutely necessary !) smut out of the way, we can get on with the story.

I know, I know, I love senseless Haldir romance too, but at this stage, it was like: Insert plot here!

Don't worry. The story continues with the next chapter!

Read and Review! You'll love what I've got planned next!


	5. Tis an enigma

Ardenia ran. She ran and ran, but no matter how fast of far she ran, there was the same cloaked figure running after her. She looked over her shoulder, and he was still there. She ran on, feeling him coming closer and closer, until she felt his hands grab her shoulders, throwing her down, his voice whispering to her.

"Do not fight me, you must listen, do as I say. You must tell your secret…"

The wind circled, blowing back the hood of the voluminous cloak he wore, to reveal a face…

She awoke abruptly, breathing heavily. She clutched at her heaving chest. She looked over at the empty bed beside her. She hated the strange dreams that plagued her sleep when Haldir was away at the fences. Whilst he was never gone longer than a week at a time, (they were, after all, newly wed) his absence was long enough for her to long for his presence terribly. She laid back down in the wide bed, high in the trees of Lorien, reaching out to feel Haldirs presence, barely a thought away from her always, since they'd bound on that beautiful night full of confessions and the telling of secrets. Oh, she thought, grinning to herself mischievously. And lovemaking. Actually, now that she thought about it, more of that then anything else. After that night, that had changed them both forever, they had gotten the hint that maybe the Valar had made them for each other, and had married and bound themselves to each other. It was only a month ago, and that month had been both one of the longest (for Haldir had been away for two of those weeks on the fences) and joyous weeks of her life. When they weren't sparring, they were making love, and whenever they walked under the boughs of Lorien, the contentment they both shared was plainly written on their faces for all to see. Until of course, Haldir found he had a raging desire to have her all over again, and then knowing glances would follow them as they ran in a haze of desire to some secret place or another to couple again.

She thought about his touch, knowing full well that he could 'hear' whatever she was thinking. She felt him smile, before he in turn visited upon her a most erotic image of what he would do to her the second he returned in two days time.

She tried to go back to sleep, but, after her recurring dreams, and Haldir's little message, her thoughts raced too much for sleep. She got up, and approached the window. Lorien by moon light was always breathtaking, but her clouded mind took no notice, for her thoughts would not let her rest. She had been having dreams for some time now, plaguing her to tell someone something, but she could not think who they could be referring to. She knew what she had to tell, for there was so much more to her story before she came to Imladris and was taken as a slave. But she knew not who it was who needed to know so desperately, for she could think of no one who information of her old family could be of any importance to.

Her gaze was drawn to movement beneath her. A dark figure approached, the same figure from her nightmare, though she could not see his face, she knew it was him. She slid in to the shadows, as she felt him come closer, moving silently. She reached for her sword and a knife. She saw the door swing silently open, and the figure entered the room, closing it behind him. He turned around, to a welcome of Ardenia's knife embedded in the doorframe next to his face.

"I don't miss twice!" she hissed, holding her sword before her. "Remove your cloak! Who are you to plague me?" She approached him, still unable to see beneath the cloak. "Remove the cape, or will I remove it for you, and your head along with it!"

She heard a deep sigh from somewhere beneath the cloak, before two hands reached from the folds of the cape to remove the hood from his head, baring his face to Ardenia.

She gasped, nearly dropping her sword at the sight that met her.

**A/N** and with that, we have a plot! Now, sorry to leave you all in suspense, but I can write no more this night, so you'll all have o wait to see who it is!

And that little line about her family not being important, you'll soon know what she didn't tell anyone, not even Haldir, and why she kept this little piece of information secret. Enjoy!


	6. You thought your task complete!

**A/N:** ever wonder why Ardenia trained so hard with sword and bow? Well, there's one plot hole solved! There's more to this elleths than meets the eye, much more than she told Haldir!

The Silver Lord stood before her, his gaze direct, imperious, demanding. She sheathed her sword, and went to remove the dagger from the door post.

"Milord, do you want to make everyone suspicious! You don't think that visiting me in the dark of night will not peak suspicions of those around both you and myself!" she asked, sheathing her knife also, almost rude in the wake of seeing her old master and lord in the room.

"You have been avoiding me Ardenia. I wish to know why. Your bond with my Marchwarden is one of great inconvenience to me," he drawled, unsheathing a knife of his own, running one finger along one of the blades, testing its sharpened point, drawing a drop of blood. "Surely you cannot think your task completed."

Ardenia lowered her eyes. In the midst of the joy of her union with Haldir, and the pain of the last thirty years, she had almost forgotten the old twist of fate that required her immediate attention. She looked at the floor. And hated herself for daring to be happy.

"I sent you away from Lorien as a child, for a reason. I knew of your future bond with Haldir." She her gaze snapped up to meet Celeborns. It was then she noticed, for the first time, the darkness within them.

"You knew of my future with Haldir, and still you sent me away! you knew I would spend the last thirty years in torment, and still you insisted I leave!"

"It was necessary for you to train in Imladris. It was also necessary for you to spend your time amongst the men, although the pastimes you 'indulged' in where not originally planned, I must admit."

"You mean you meant for that to happen!" she demanded, her voice dangerously low.

"Calm yourself Ardenia. I did not mean for you to be raped, although the lesson learnt, I had hoped, would still be the same. You have learnt to be strong, and to trust no one, although I must point out that this seemingly inevitable bonding with Haldir has interfered again with your training."  
Ardenia stood rooted in place, barely able to form words at this new information.

"Now, Ardenia, it is time for you to finish what you started. Your skills are improving daily, and as soon as you can best Haldir, you will be ready. At least some good can come of this situation. You will then leave Lorien."

"No!" She exclaimed, whipping around, her hand drifting to the hilt of her sword again. "I'm not leaving Haldir!"

"I think you will my dear, unless you want an unfortunate…" he drew his breathe out, "Accident to happen to your love upon the fences. They can be dangerous places for an ellon with his thoughts on his new love." He smiled coldly at her, before raising his hood back over his face. "You will prepare yourself for your task Ardenia."

She felt swallowed her denial at that, not bearing to cause Haldir any pain, not after all he had done for her. Not after such a gift he had given her, his love that would always heal her darkness. Although, now, she wasn't sure that anything could help her in the trap she had been placed in.

"I'll finish what I started." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"Yes, you will," Celeborn murmured back, reaching between them to stroke her cheek, his gentleness more frightening than the harshest of touches. She flinched away, and spat at him. He laughed, before turning from her. "You will kill your family. For they are the cause of this pain Ardenia. Kill them, and this can all go away. The past will be nothing more than a bad dream, and you and your Haldir will live in peace." he smiled maliciously again. He turned and walked towards the door.

"And by the way," he said, turning around to face her from the doorway, taking in her defeated stance with icy triumph. "I never want to see your hair unbound again." He turned, and left, his cloak billowing around him, little more than a shadow.


	7. How can i let you go?

**A/N:** well, who doesn't love senseless Haldir smut? Lets face it! However, I did put some plot in to this one. Enjoy!

Ardenia paced the room. She had barely left the talan since Celeborn had visited her that night, and had barely made contact with Haldir. She knew that he would suspect something wrong, as under normal circumstances, they were never out of each others thoughts. She knew that she had to keep her training up. If Celeborn did not see her on the fields, then he would visit her again, and she did not want to attract undue attention. Or worse, she might provoke him to hurt Haldir, and her heart ached at the very thought. Sighing, she rose, trying to fight off the overwhelming hopelessness that filled her at the thought of the task that lay before her. She had thought this would be easy. She never knew her family, even to this day; she didn't know their names or faces. Servants of Celeborn had raised her before sending her to foster at Imladris.

It was Celeborns actions that puzzled her so. Over the time that she had known him, which was most of her life, he had grown continuously darker, his eyes colder, his purpose stronger. She didn't know what he hoped to achieve by training her as an assassin, nor by having her kill her family, but she could not see any other way that things could be. If she defied Celeborn, and let her family, who she never even knew live, then Haldir, her very heart and soul would suffer, even die. But if she did his bidding, then her soul was marked forever by taking the lives of her own kin, people that Haldir risked his life for to protect everyday, and who had given birth to her. She was torn with indecision, but in her mind, she knew what she must do. She would let no harm come to Haldir, no matter what happened, and she knew that meant not telling him of her sufferance.

She sighed again, contemplating making an appearance on the courts, to better her skills, when she was suddenly pulled against a hard elven body. A hard, _familiar_ elven body, with hands that burned, and lips that made her sigh with longing. The kiss ended as abruptly as it had started, and he opened her eyes to find herself staring in to Haldir's grey ones, at that moment, stormy with desire.

"Your guard was down my lady," he purred, his voice a seductive whisper. Indeed, she had not even noticed his presence until he had ambushed her, so caught up in her thoughts was she.

"Maybe I simply had better things on my mind," she teased, innocently staring up at him, pressing her body against his, so that he held her tighter, and sucked his breathe in as she rubbed against him.

"What kinds of things?" he murmured, as her hands went to work on his body, stripping his cloak and tunic from him, before reaching beneath the band of his leggings.

"All kinds…" she whispered, looking up at him through her lashes, as she clasped his hot length, and he gasped in desire."…Of things"

"Your attention had been else where this week, Arden," he whispered, clasping her to him as much as to keep himself upright as to feel her body against his, as her hands continued to weave a magic spell of desire and pleasure through his battle tired body. "I have missed you greatly" he continued, closing his eyes, all he could do to stop himself from throwing her on the floor of the talan and ravishing her there. However, what her hands were doing to his member was too good to make her stop.

She hesitated, knowing she had him completely enthralled, and felt slightly guilty about keeping such a large part of her life from him. But she couldn't tell him. She could never tell him.

"Are you sure it was me you missed my Lord?" she purred back, lowering herself to her knees before him, and as he looked down in wonder, pulled down the band of his leggings, and took his hardened desire in to her hot mouth. All witty replies flew from his head as he felt her mouth close around him, and with her mouth and slick tongue nearly brought him over the edge.

Just hen he could not stand a second more of this exquisite torture, he grasped her shoulders, pulling her back up to him, divesting her of what little she wore, and he of his own shirt.

"Who else could it have possibly been? Who else can undo me so swiftly?" He captured her lips in a fiery kiss, as he pulled her back towards the bedroom of their talan.

"Who else can make me feel so complete whilst I am within them?" he continued, as he near threw them onto the bed, and came a top of her.

"Who else can give so much, whilst taking nothing in return?" One hand drifted to her breast, the other to the shadowy apex between her thighs. She arched against his skilful touch.

He took his lips away from her neck, where he had left a trail of hot devastation, and looked deeply in to her eyes, as he removed his hand from where it had previously caused her to moan and writhe against him, to place himself between her legs.

"Who else could I love this much, and want everyday for the rest of my life?" he whispered, as he entered her, hardly able to control himself, as he began to thrust deeply in to her, her back arching against him, her legs wrapping around his, her hands digging in to the flesh of his back, as he took them back to their private paradise, a journey of hot desire and intense pleasure that made Ardenia scream in ecstasy, and he moan aloud in rapture. Each whispered to the other, in an endless litany, whenever they had the breathe to do so, "I love you, I love you." He felt the same tremors that racked his body spread through her, as a release hit them both, so powerful, it left them gasping, limp against each other, their limbs so entangled, he couldn't tell where he ended and she began (not that he cared at that moment!) She held him to her with what little strength she had left. She knew she could never let him go, no matter what it cost her. He fell to the side of her, drawing her into his arms, where he contentedly fell asleep in the darkening evening. She lay there with him, unable to sleep, content to just shut the world out and be there with his arms around her. Suddenly she heard a silky voice in her head, as dangerous as it was masculine. Don't forget Ardenia. one little accident is all it would take. She shivered, nearly rousing Haldir as she shook the thought out of her head, looking around the room for any sign of the darkened Silver Lord. Finding nothing, she finally relaxed against Haldir's exhausted body, her body and spirit weary, and fell in to an uneasy sleep. She had to continue with what she had set out to do. Then Haldir could be safe.

**A/N: And so the plot thickens. Wondering who her family is? Well, don't worry, if it's any consolation until the next chapters are up, it's definitely not Haldir! Lol. Enjoy!**


	8. Authors Note

Hey every one. This is a quick 'note from the author'

My latest plot twist involving Celeborn seems to have been met with a little contempt. Just so you all know, He's not really evil. He's 'not himself' you'll soon see why .

I love Celeborn, he's one of my favourite elves, so I wouldn't degrade him like this. Trust me!

It'll be good. (I hope!) lol

Thankyou to all my reviewers. Keep reviewing!


	9. Haldirs Thoughts

Haldir woke slowly, stretching languorously in recollection of the heated night of passion he and his wife had enjoyed. He turned to face her, but found, she was not in bed. He felt the spot were she had lain, and it was cold, indicating that she had been up for some time. He rose, looking out the window. It wasn't that late, so why was she up so early? He felt her presence, not so far away, at the practice grounds, and stopped short in the act of drawing on his tunic. Why would she be there at this hour? Especially when he was home, he thought with a lazy smile to himself. Normally, they stayed in bed for a whole night and a day, talking, making love and holding each other after his absences. It was becoming a tradition that he greatly missed now that it did not happen this morn.

He climbed down from their talan, and made his way to her, feeling confusion cloud his normally clear judgment. He thought back to a few nights ago, on the fences, a night which puzzled im even now, but he had not had a chance to ask about its occurrences. when he had felt his contact with her abruptly severe, much like it did during conversations, when the others mind was on something else. When he had felt her contact return, she was changed. She wasn't the sleep lost, contented, somewhat aroused Ardenia that she was only minutes before. She was upset. Angry even. It felt like something of her had been taken during those few minutes of absence. He stopped on the path, only meters away from the practice grounds. He finally realised, then, that there wasn't _something_ wrong with Ardenia, it was _someone._ And he completely intended to find out who. For if they were costing her any of her new found happiness, he would see they paid for it in blood.

**A/N: I know this chapters short sorry, but I thought it was important to get Haldir's thoughts during this time in to the situation. And he's just had lots and lots of (good) sex, (lucky him!) so his mind isn't working as fast as it normally would. So that's why it took him a whole page to figure out what was wrong with Ardenia instead of a paragraph. Probably a good thing actually, considering then it would have been an even shorter chapter! Lol.**


	10. It's all in your mind

A/N: okay, this one is dark. It contains some rape, so if you don't like it, than don't read it. Thankyou to al my reviewers! Keep them coming! And I don't have a beta reader, so if anyone finds any little flaws than let me know, considering I have taken substantial liberties with what happened to Galadriel and Celeborn after the Ring was destroyed. The following takes place during Ardenia's night with Haldir 

**Celeborn** lay inside his own mind, raging against the dark barriers of evil that forced him to be a prisoner within his own body. He threw himself against the harsh control of an evil being, Malanion, he called himself, that made him do things and say things that near made him weep at the pain and devastation they would cause, for not only Ardenia and Haldir, but all of Lorien, and Ardenia's family.

The malevolent spirit that inhabited him had been within him for near a hundred years, since he had first seen Ardenia as a child. She was little more than an infant, beautiful in her innocence. He had taken that innocence, and turned it in to cold harshness for the world around her. Taught her to hate, to feel anger, to lose her faith in others. Ever since his wife had left him for the undying lands, a part of her mind damaged by the great evil of Sauron, near two centuries before, he had been half the ellon he once was, something of his own spirit gone with his Lady. It was then, in his vulnerable state of longing for her, an evil malaise had taken hold of his mind, weak in the wake of being set free of it's protective strength that Galadriel's presence always provided. He knew not who sent this demon, but he had been fighting against it ever since. The beast seemed intent on killing Ardenia's remaining family, although why anyone would want to kill Thranduil and Legolas he did not know.

Celeborns/Malanion's face stretched in to an evil grin. He could feel The Silver Lord fighting against his barriers again, but did not worry. He knew that Celeborn had not the strength to defy his control long enough to remove the amulet around his neck that housed his influence over the Silver Lord. Indeed, he wondered if Celeborn even knew of it as the source of the evil that gripped him.

He leant back n his large chair by a window, staring off into the distance, at nothing in particular. He was much more interested in the happenings of Ardenia and Haldir's talan, for he could hear every word through her as clearly as though he was in the room. He knew that she would defy him, sooner or later, but she had handed him a gift in loving Haldir, something that he could use against her. And he would. Oh yes, he would! For she must compete the task that he could not.

She was like him. His old body anyway. He had had the same auburn hair as her, until his spirit had left it's body for good to reside in the Silver Lord, a much more suitable vessel for the demanding task before him.

It made sense though, that they had the same hair, considering their father had been the same man, and their mothers being sisters with the same hair. His mother, (a passing amusement for Thranduil in his long loneliness without his soul mate), upon her death had told him of the great wrong done to him. He had been denied his place in the light, forever pushed behind his fathers other legitimate children. Her mother had been the younger sister of his mother, she who that Thranduil had now taken to wife. He enjoyed that little quirk of fate. Had he not intervened, Ardenia would have grown up happy, her presence acknowledged, whilst his was not.

So in revenge, he took her from her crib as a child, stole past Mirkwood's guards as the captain of the guards of Mirkwood, clothed in concealing Glamour. He had bought the baby elleth to Celeborn years before, and taken his body for his own.. He would take both his place in the light, his sister would take the lives of those who defied him, and he would rule all of Middle Earth for the wrong done to him, beside his sister. Malanion/Celeborn grinned maliciously. It was time to put phase two in to action. Her training was almost complete. The men he had hired to brutalise Ardenia in to a darkness her soul she could not get rid of hadn't done their job well. She was not supposed to 'escape' for another 70 years. Damn her and her tempestuous spirit. She was meant to emerge from their hands a cold, lifeless creature, anxious for blood. Instead, Haldir had to come along and ruin that part of her training. Well, he reconciled himself, at least now he had some useful leverage to get the job done. She would kill the Lord Thranduil, his son Legolas, her very teacher in the art of the longbow. He liked that little twist of fate also. The story was unfolding with all the more malicious pleasure for her little detour from the path he had set her.

A maid knocked and entered, bringing him a glass of wine. He watched her, his eyes stalking her slender form across the room. He always had had a raging appetite for the pleasures of the flesh, and it would seem this carnal desire had followed him in to this body. He rose from his place, so quickly that the maid turned around to find him pressing her against the wall, drawing her skirts quickly up over her thighs. She looked around her in fright, as he unbelted his leggings with rapid precision. She bit back a scream as Malanion/Celeborn thrust himself into her unwilling body, holding her arms above her head, as he ruthlessly took her, his eyes betraying a coldness that chilled her to the bone, and left her speechless at the evil hidden in their depths. He pounded relentlessly in to her, bruising her white skin, making her tremble in pain and fear, as he spilled his seed deeply within her, and left her huddled against the wall, as he pulled out of her, shuddering in his release, and walked over to the other side of the room, taking his wine with him. He sipped it, as he leisurely drew a knife from his belt, before making his way over to the weeping elleth in the corner, holding the knife to her throat.

"If you should let slip of this to anyone," he whispered, his voice a seductive whisper that made her tremble at the hidden threat that laced his words, and made his words appear to hang in the air, blacker than any mine of Moria. "I will kill not only you, but defile your family before you. Do we understand each other?" She nodded in desperation, anxious to leave the room, and be as far from such a darkness as she could possible get. She had once thought the lord of Lorien a kind and gentle elf, if somewhat aloof, but now she could only help but think how wrong she must have been. Even in the darkness of the room, she could feel her soul slowly start to darken, forever tainted by the heinous act committed against her innocence. She fled, to the kitchens, and went about her work as normal, albeit slightly pale and shaky, limping from the pain, for she could not bare to see any harm come to her family.

Celeborn's/Malanions laugh filed the room, as he felt Celeborn collapse in a heap in his min, a weeping figure of subservience at the pain 'he' had caused.

He thought to Ardenia. 'Remember..one little accident…' he felt her shudder. He laughed again. She would do as he said, and then, he would have his revenge.

A/N; So dark, hey? Tat was the hardest chapter to write, because I just love Celeborn! So Thranduil is her father, and Legolas her half brother. And The spirit inhabiting Celeborn is her half brother. Some twist of fate hey? What are the odds! Turns out Malanion is the bastard child of Thranduil, who by the way, doesn't know he has a bastard son. The mother omitted that little detail. (because I'd really hate for Thranduil to be the bad guy here, because I love him too!) And for some future chapters, any feed back on the Haldir smut level of this story? Too much? Not enough?

Thanks. Now review review review! Please? lol


	11. Interrogations

A/N: No. Thranduil is not a bad guy for those of you confused. He's good. (I'm not massacring all of my favourite elves!) neither is Legolas. They don't even know Malanion exists, or where Ardenia is. Legolas doesn't even know he has a half sister. He was away during her birth, and when she was taken. Now, I need feed back, so heres a nice long, smutty chapter for you.

Ardenia drew her blade. She swung, again and again, in movements that her body had memorised years before, and executed perfectly, despite the time that had passed since she had used a sword for such movements. When she had her sword in her hand, she forgot all, her mind possessed by a cool collectiveness that allowed her to fight on, no matter what the situation. She fought on with determination, swinging at invisible foes, in a dance so deadly that all those on the field so early turned to stare at her precision, and power, which even now, amazed even Ardenia. She swung. A blade came to meet hers, sending sparks flying in to the clearing of the courts. She found her gaze met by the resolute steel of Haldirs. She stared back defiantly, tilting her chin. She broke away, coming hilt to hilt with Haldirs blade, to become engaged in a battle for the superior strength. She possessed not the strength to continue. In a movement so quick, even Haldir had trouble following it, she grabbed his wrist with her free hand, and shoved him back, surprising him. He nearly fell at this sudden thrust backwards, but regained his balance quickly. Only to find, when he turned his attention back to the fight (despite it only having strayed for a split second) He found her blade kissing his throat. She had a look on her face he had never seen before, a cold fury that chilled him, making him wonder just what was driving her. She lowered her blade from his throat, breathing heavily, her fury being replaced with a loo of horror. She had not only attacked her mate, and March warden, but had put a blade to his throat!(for far longer than protocol demanded, even after a defeat)

She near dropped her blade, before fumbling to resheath it. Haldir, moving on from the fact that he had just suffered his first defeat in over four hundred years, sheathed his own sword, taking her by her shoulders. Her eyes were glazed, and unfocused. He shook her gently.

"Ardenia!" he spoke to her, trying to get her to focus on him. She shook her head violently, finally coming out of what seemed to be deep thoughts.

"I must speak with you," he murmured to her, keeping a hold upon her shoulders.

"Yes. Later maybe…Haldir…release me. I have work to do." She tried to free herself from his grasp, only to find he wasn't about to let her go.

"Now, if you please." He said, his grip one of iron upon her aching muscles.

"Haldir, I must…"

Haldir cut her off abruptly. "No. I must speak with you now. I speak to you now not as your training master, but as your husband." He turned and left the practice courts, his wrist firmly within his grasp, she finally giving in and following him, her head awhirl with thoughts. What if he knew? Suspected? He led her to a deserted clearing, deep within the forest, a stream winding its way through the space, with what little light there was to be had glistening off of it.

She sat upon a log near the edge of the water, waiting for him to speak, her muscles aching from not only her long morning of strenuous practice, but also from her long night of passion.

He stood before her.

"Ardenia, the night when we spoke? Do you remember? It was but two nights ago, and we have barely spoken since. Now, whilst other…things…have gotten in the way of me having a proper conversation with you since then," he gave a half smile in recollection, his eyes briefly smouldering with desire in remembrance, "I feel I must speak with you now"

At the mention of that night, when Celeborn had come to her talan, she nearly started to tremble. She was so stupid! How could he not have suspected something! Especially after she barely contacted him after it? She tried to find a way to distract him from the topic at hand, knowing full well that whilst some found her to conceal her emotions almost completely, he could read her like an open book. But how?

"And just now, you attacked me and fought as though I was a Balrog from the depths of darkness. What happened that night Ardenia? Who has made you so unhappy?"

She wracked her brain for a solution, coming up with two solutions. Run, or seduce him. Again. She knew which she preferred, after knowing from first hand experience that he could out run her any time, any place.

She got up from the log, sidling up to him, running her hands down his chest.

"Honestly my love, why would you be worried about a little conversation I had? A way to fill the time until I could see you again? Surely you know of better ways to fill your hours?" She smiled seductively, and hated herself for it. He grabbed her hands, stopping them from their gradual descent towards his leggings.

"Don't try and distract me Ardenia. I intend to get an answer to my question, if not for my own benefit than to your own. Whom were you speaking to?"

She looked away. she should have known he knew her better than that. She looked back into his unwavering gaze. But what to tell him? Surely some truth was better than a complete lie?

"I was speaking with Lord Celeborn. He came to see how I was in your absence."

"I see." He said, releasing her hands, to wrap his arms around her, brining her tightly to him, his hands sliding beneath the tunic she wore, and his lips beginning to leave a trail of hot devastation down her neck, across her shoulder, pulling her tunic over her head, and pulling her closer still, in an embrace that could never be broken. One hand came up to cup her breast, the other staying on the small of her back. He raised his lips to kiss her deeply, leaving her limp against him, before bringing his lips to her ear.

"I would almost believe that, Ardenia.." he whispered, his hand leaving her breast to reach beneath her practice leggings, making her eyes widen, at not just what he was saying, but at what his skilful fingers were doing to her, "Except, I wonder what the Lord of Lorien, whom you will have nothing to do with, was doing in your talan in the dark of night," His fingers continued to stroke deeply within her, bringing forth a rain of passion over his hand. She grasped his shoulders, the only thing keeping her upright. "And then, I would also wonder why this one little conversation changed your disposition so significantly, and made you leave our bed this morning at such an hour, without nary a word."

She hung limply against him, knowing that not only were their positions reversed, making her the seduced, instead of the seductress, but that he knew that something wasn't right. And he intended to find out what. He withdrew his fingers from her slick folds, making her gasp again. She raised her head from were she had buried it in his shoulder, looking straight at him, his gaze boring in to her, possessing traces of desire, but also a wilful determination. 'Tell me" he whispered, sliding her leggings off of her hips, and backing her against a large willow, his hands straying to let his hardened length from his leggings. He pressed against her, the pressure of his arousal pressing against her own desire and the solidity of the tree behind her almost made her break down and tell him everything, as long as he took her right now. He paused in his wilful seduction.

"Tell me", he whispered again, his husky voice sending a wave of uncertainty through her. Sensing her drawing away from him, he thrusted into her, making her return her attention entirely to him. She leant back against the tree, her head thrown back like a pagan goddess, and he smiled ferally at his obvious prowess over her. (Although, the feeling of her heat around his length, her head thrown back like that in pleasure, was having a definite effect upon him as well). He thrust in to her again, making her bury one hand in to his hair, the other clenching against his tunic. "Well?" he whispered, thrusting in to her again, making her tense around him. He buried himself within her again, and again, making her breathe come in short gasps, his own heart beat, under her hand matching hers beat for beat.

"N-n-nothing," she managed to gasp out, barely able to speak. He stopped moving within her, allowing his length to stay within her though.

"Really?" he murmured, his voice a stream of liquid fire that wrapped around her, and drew her soul even closer to his.

"He means me no harm," she said, her heart pounding, her head clouded from his love making. "please Haldir!" she moaned, every small movement he made within her making her spiral out of control.

He finally took pity on both her and his own raging desire, driving in to her with a relentless need, until both of them, exhausted by the power of their release, fell to the ground, still wrapped around each other. She breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling, his own breathing matching hers, their chests pressed against each other.

She hadn't told him the whole truth, but at least it wasn't a lie. Celeborn didn't mean _her_ any harm, but her family, and Haldir were completely a different matter. And she hated herself for the potential danger she had put Haldir in.

Haldir sensed that she was telling him the truth, but he strongly suspected that there was something more to this story than he was being told. He intended to watch his wife very closely this next week, but for now, he left the issue alone, content that she was telling him what she could, and that maybe he had blown parts of this mystery out of proportion.

Celeborn/Malanion smiled at the thoughts passing through Ardenia's head. He could have some fun here. Yes. He could not let Ardenia be diverted from her task, until Thranduil, his young wife and Legolas had breathed their last. And Haldir could be either a hindrance or an ally but for now, his constant seductions of Ardenia were getting tedious. He smirked evilly. It was time to teach them both a little lesson, about his level of tolerance for such sentimental nonsense. Celeborn threw himself against the walls binding him, distraught at the thought of his beloved March warden, (like a son to him) in harms way. Malanion looked down at his twitching hand, having lost control of it for a split second. He watched within him, as Celeborn, exhausted from his fight, collapsed, his strength depleted from just one second back within his own body, having pushed Malanion's control for those seconds. But Malanion wasn't worried. He'd have what he wanted soon. And Celeborn would not have the strength to fight him for some time now. It was time a lesson was taught to the two sleeping lovers.

A/N: Now review! I need some feed back. What do you think will happen? Too much smut? Not enough? (teehee!) If I get more than two reviews, then you can have another chapter.lol. Please?


	12. The things i could do

Haldir woke abruptly. Something wasn't right. There was a strange feel to the air around him, as though every particle was screaming. Ardenia woke not long afterwards. She felt it too. But for her, the feeling was all too familiar. It was the same feeling she had felt before the men had rode out of the woods and taken her hostage, the same feeling when she was sent to Imladris, the same feeling when… when _Celeborn _had been speaking to her! She heard a load crack above her, and she puled Haldir down, rolling over on top of him, protecting his body with her own as a large branch fell from the canopy above them, to crash down were they had been only seconds before. Even now, Ardenia had half the branch across her back, effectively trapping the two of them, she on top of him.

"Ardenia! You could have been killed!" He swore to her, breathing hard, aware that if she had not moved as she had, nor so quickly, they both might very well be seriously injured.

"But I wasn't", she said simply, grinning down at him wickedly, despite herself. She knew Celeborn was behind this. But as she couldn't move at this point in time, there wasn't a great deal she could do about it. Every nerve in her body was trembling, and even she wasn't sure if she could ever move that fast again. Haldir looked lost for words.

"What? no witty reply? No arrogant quip about how you could have done that in half the time? No sexual innuendo that would end us up making love again in this somewhat…" she tried to move the branch again, pressing up with all her strength, but it barely moved. It seemed to be caught on the log that she had been sitting on earlier. "…uncomfortable position?"

Haldir finally found his voice. "Well, it's certainly not uncomfortable for me. In fact I have a rather lovely view." he quipped, looking down. She followed his line of sight, and found that her shirt, (unlaced as it was during their recent bout of love making) had come undone completely, leaving her breasts pushed teasingly up against Haldir's chest.

"Your nothing more than a naughty little elfing at heart who spies on the bathing elleths, aren't you?"

Haldir gave a sultry grin, "Well, naughty yes. Little, I think you'll find…not."

Although, he was having a somewhat hard time dealing with this day of surprises. First Ardenia defeating him, and then her saving him. However, he knew he needed to help her get the branch off.

"Alright, enough of that. Help me get this thing off." He prised his arms out from underneath her, where they had been trapped when they fell, and moved them to either side of her, to help push the branch off. They pushed up together, moving the branch slowly off of them, and Haldir rolled out from underneath her, to take the weight so she too could escape the grasping branches. He dropped the large branch, leaving it were it was. There was something not quite right about this whole scenario. How long had he lived in the forest, and never had a tree come down this close to Lorien.

Ardenia brushed herself off, lacing up her shirt front. "Now, March Warden" she said briskly, putting her tunic back on. "I believe we have wasted enough time this day. I think we both have work to do." He wrapped her in an embrace, sighing.

"Your right. Hows your back, lirimaer?" He murmured in to her ear, trying not to think about the huge amount of wok that he still had to do this day.

"It's fine. A bit bruised is all. We must go now Haldir." She released herself from his embrace, and started walking back along the path. Haldir watched her go. There definitely wasn't something right about all this. Stealthily, he silently followed her back through the forest. She walked past the courts, picking up her sword from were she had left it after their abrupt departure, and she turned down the path that led to their talan. He sighed. So much for finding any answers that way. He turned around, and went back to the practice fields.

Ardenia finally looked behind her. She knew Haldir had followed her. She had purposely gone via their talan, hoping to throw him off. From all outer appearances, he was no longer following her. She turned down another path, one barely visible in the afternoon light. She made her was to Celeborns talan. She threw the door open.

"Ardenia, what took you so long. You now I detest being kept waiting, and the gods only know you've made me wait long enough for this seemingly simple task to be completed."

"You'll have what you want Celeborn.."

"Tonight." He broke in.

"What!" she gasped, uncertain about the new twist of conversation.

"Yes. You will leave for Mirkwood to complete your task tonight. I will give you a letter. Once you have left the borders of Lorien, you will open it to find the names of your family written upon it. Haldir stays with me. Come back with them still alive, and I'll invent a…colourful death for him. Today was just a taste Ardenia. You know what I can do"

Ardenia felt what ever hope she had left within her dissipate at his last words.

'Tomorrow Morning." She whispered, looking up at him, having fallen to the ground at the great pain that threatened to render her in two.

"What?" demanded Celeborn.

"Give me one more night with him?" she whispered, begging him, to allow her to say what could be her last goodbye.

"As long as I see the dust of your horse's feet leaving the city by tomorrow, I have no care what you do. Now leave. And bind your hair. I don't want to have to tell you again."

She turned and fled, desperate to find Haldir, and to have him tell her everything would be okay, even though things weren't, in no way, shape or form. But at least, she had tonight.

A/N: Alright. Here we go. not too much smut in this one, but be prepared. The next chapter will be solid smut, as it's her 'big goodbye'. Now, can someone pass the popcorn! Lol. And some reviews couldn't hurt either….


	13. Love me one last time

Haldir arrived at their talan to find it was almost completely dark, except for the dim flickering, betraying the presence of candle light. He went in, curious as to what candles were doing in their talan, and why Ardenia was home so soon. The sun made it's way slowly beneath the horizon, and in the pink light, he saw Ardenia sitting upon a chair in their entrance hall, looking lost, the innocence and pain of a thousand worlds playing upon her features. He stopped in the door way, breath-taken at the sight of her. She rose from her place, before calmly walking over and shutting the door behind him, before turning to him, and throwing herself at him, her arms pulling his head down to hers, her body pressing wantonly against his, as he felt himself become instantly aroused, albeit a little curious at what was the cause for this sudden onslaught. There was more to Ardenia's passionate embrace than raw passion. Although, he wasn't about to stop what she was doing with her hands and lips to ask her, he thought, as he felt her hands tearing what clothing he had off, buttons flying, and the clasp on his tunic becoming twisted out of shape in her eagerness to divest him of what he wore.

He stood there, naked from the waist up, and she stepped back for a second, removing the thin satin robe she wore. She drank in the sight of him, determined to remember every detail of him, for the long months ahead when she would be without him. He felt himself harden further under her intense scrutiny; a look filled with such hunger that he wanted to take her right there upon the floor. But she, it would seem, had other ideas. She threw herself at him again, her naked body throwing them both back against the wall, his back against the living wood. She knelt before him, her lips leaving a trail of kisses down his exposed chess, tasting him, consuming him, as though she would never touch him again. Her hands ran down taught stomach, to rest on the band of his leggings, pulling them off, to release his hardened desire to the rapidly cooling evening air. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his, his that were smoky in there desire, as he watched her slowly take him within her mouth, keeping her eyes on his the whole time. The intimacy of such an act was nearly enough to send him over the edge by itself, and together with her skilled touch and hot mouth, sent him reeling so far over the edge of sanity, he would have been content to never return. But he did, to take her back with him.

He pulled her up so her mouth met his, his ardour now matching hers, as their tongues duelled in a vigorous battle of passion, a duel that neither could lose, but both come out the victors. He was hard all over again, as he reversed their places so she was against the wall, and he swept his hands down to rest on her hips, lifting her, so he was poised at her entrance, ready to take her. She pushed herself off of the wall, throwing them both to the ground, her lips firmly on his, as she landed firmly on top of him, before holding his wrists above his head, the same way he had all those weeks ago, when they had first made love. She looked down at him, before lowering herself on to his hardened member, making him arch his head back at the heated torture she was visiting upon him. He, who was so used to being the hunter, the provider, the giver, the seeker, suddenly found himself the taker, the hunted, and in a state of ecstasy he had never thought to find in this world. Determined that she should share in the numbing sensations he was feeling, he thrust up in to her, as she rode against him, bent low over his chest, her lips bare inches from his. He flipped her over, thrusting harder in to her, as she lay upon the floor, not caring about the hardness of the floor, for there was something much harder that had her attention. She arched her back against him, as they, together, found themselves once again in the pure state of oblivion that they had been in the first time they had made love. But now, it was different. They made it last longer, using a hundred different tricks both had learned through their numerous joinings, to draw out the pleasure, to let them stay in this world of light and void of all sound but for the others endless breathing, moans and whispered words, until both of them screamed, a sound of complete joy, and he collapsed over her, as she held him firmly to him. He lifted her from the ground, his own knees hardly strong enough to hold them both, as he carried her to their bed, where he wrapped her firmly in his arms. From there, they made love countless times, her ardour for him never wavering, determined to give him as much of her, and to take as much of him with him as he possibly could, in the long absence she must spend without him. And she hated herself for not being able to tell him, knowing that her unexplained absence would hurt him much more than the truth ever could.

She paused in her position a top of him, where she slowed down the pace of their eager thrusting, making this last time slow, gentle, a tender building of passion that would leave them both satisfied and exhausted. She lay a top of him, both of them shaking in that final release, her body demanding to lie down beside him and rest, but knowing that she could not.

She saw the sun beginning to reach in to the window, near tears at the thought that their last night was over.

She lay looking at him, he as exhausted as she, barely able to move in his state of contented bliss, happy to just drink in the sight of her naked body against his. She reached over to the nightstand before their bed, and handing him a glass of wine. He took it gratefully, parched by his recent exertions, pleasantly exhausted.

She watched him drink. "Haldir," she whispered, as he lay back down, his vision filled with the sight of her, his head awhirl at her scent. Or was it something else? He couldn't focus. She leant down to kiss him softly one more time, her tears falling on to his face, and he knew something was very, very wrong. But why couldn't he move? Why could he not speak? And then he heard, before the drug overtook his senses completely,

"Know that always Haldir, you are my soul, and that without you, I shall be nothing. I am lost without the light of you in my darkness. Farwell, my love."

And then, there was silence, a sound that no matter how hard he tried, he could not get rid of, and it was the most terrible sound he had ever heard. For in that terrible silence, he could not find her anywhere.

She turned her head away from the city of Lorien, spurring her horse on in the early dawn, leaving Lorien, Haldir, and a large part of herself behind her, leaving her the cold assassin she once was without his love. Her heart stopped beating. Her blood stopped flowing, without Haldir there to make it beat. She was this person once before, except, now, she knew what it was like to breathe, and have blood flow through her veins. She felt Haldir slowly awaken, shaking off the after effects of the drug, and feeling his soul rendering anguish that filled both her and he as he realise he had lost her. She collapsed over her horse at the pain that filled her from Haldir's realisation she was gone. She turned her face from the rising sun, tears flowing freely from her eyes, now dead of their former light, as she rode away from the fences of Lorien. To Mirkwood, and her past. And somewhere, deep under the boughs, Malanion laughed at the pain that filled the two, and in anticipation, as every step her horse took brought her closer to Mirkwood and his destiny.

A/N: okay. Not finished, but I am nearly in tears after writing that. Poor Haldir. And I know that elves can't actually be drugged, but this is a special circumstance, as how else was I gonna get Ardenia out of there whilst he slept on? He's a damn light sleeper. Now. Story's not over. Don't worry. As if I'd leave these two soul mates alone in darkness. Be ready for serious confrontations. Malanions gonna get it! Next chapter will be a conversation between Malanion and Celeborn, that Haldir will 'happen' to over hear. And introducing Rumil and Orophin. (hopefully!) Now, where has that coke gone? Must…keep…writing…But you don't get the chapter until I see those little review numbers tick over to 28! Lol (But I'll probably give it to you anyway! lol.) Now. Who wants Malanion soup for supper?


	14. Is there ever an end?

Haldir thrashed around in the bed, his hands tearing at the side of the bed where Ardenia should lay, as though that somehow, if he screamed loud enough, or fought long enough, she would return to him. He felt her mind slip away from his, leaving him empty in a gathering darkness that threatened to consume him. He collapsed on to the bed, curling in to a ball, before screaming his pain to the still red dawn.

Malanion heard the roar of loss, and knew it was Haldir. He smiled maliciously. He felt Ardenia's mind grow further and further from Lorien with each passing minute, and knew that the end to his self imposed exile was almost over. He lifted himself from atop the shaking body of the elven maid he had taken that night, his personal little victory celebration. She threw herself off the bed and curled up in the corner. She knew the routine by now. One word of this to any one…His laugh haunted her, but even his seemingly unquenchable lust for female flesh satisfied after this night of important events. He dressed in a robe, before sidling over to the window to watch the sun rise, in a dawning of what would be a new era. He laughed to himself again. Suddenly, he found himself kneeling upon the floor, and having no control over his voice.

"Do you really think you've won, Malanion? You filthy scum! Haldir will find her. She will not kill these people once she knows who they are. She and Haldir will make you pay for this!"

Malanion fought for control, yelling in a somewhat manic tone, "No! you think me stupid you pathetic lord? Even now she does not know who her family are, but will kill them in their sleep. She has instructions as to which sleeping chamber is theirs, that is all, she will kill them, then I will take my place as rightful heir to Thranduil's throne! She will come back to find nothing where she had thought a life awaited. I will see to it!"

He found himself losing control again, before Celeborn's voice filled the room.

"You will not win this battle Malanion. I have not fought for a hundred years, distraught in my own pain, with little to fight for, but rest assured, in the wake of the events that you have put in to place, I will fight!"

"You think you able to defeat me? Me who has possessed your body for over a century? No, under this dying moon, in the forests of Mirkwood, this will all end. You will perish too Lord Celeborn, and I shall retake my true form, and rule, whilst you shall not again draw breathe!"

It was then that Haldir burst through the door, having heard every word that had passed between the two. He had come to Lord Celeborns talan as quickly as he could, determined to have the Lords permission to follow after Ardenia, to bring her back to him. But was shocked to hear the argument that had taken place from within the chambers, and stopped to listen to the harsh words of the Silver Lord and the demon. Now, having heard Malanions explanation to the situation, he burst in to the room, determined to bring this fiend to justice. He held his sword to Celeborns/Malanions throat. He saw two people looking back at him, one the familiar gaze of his Lord, one whom he had not seen in an age. The other, a recently familiar evil that made his own body quake in fury.

"You, demon, leave my Lords body!" he commanded.

"No Haldir, you must go…stop Ardenia…bring her…back…"his voice abruptly cut off, as though someone had clapped a hand over his mouth, before his voice returned, a cold voice, filled with an emptiness that not man, elf or dwarf could ever hope to fathom. "You think you can bring her back, little lordling? She is already beyond the borders of Lorien. You will not catch her, not if you drove a chariot of fire pulled by Maia! She will complete her task, and you, will die!"

Haldir felt an invisible hand close over his throat, distracting him long enough for Malanion to grab a blade from Celeborns belt, striking at Haldir. Haldir rolled, pulling back Malanions head by his hair as he followed through his thrust, catching the chord that bound the amulet that held Malanion within Celeborn, and snapping it, leaving the Lord a collapsed figure, gone of his previous life, the dark spirit inhabiting the body gone, leaving Celeborn to regain his own senses. Haldir saw the amulet turn to dust within his hand. He heard ghostly voice "Still the windows, there's a silence. Sorrow and defeat will reach you. You had best ride hard little Marchwarden, for I take my own body now!" He felt a dark wind sweep out of the room, before he knelt beside his Lord, helping him to his feet.

"My Lord?" he asked somewhat tentively.

"Go Haldir, you have saved me, but it may be too late to save Ardenia. I am fine, just unsteady after so long gone from this body. Go!" He watched, as Haldir ran from the room. It was then he saw the little maid cowering in the corner, little more than a few centuries old, naked, but for her cloak that she clutched around herself. Horrified a t what Malanion…he had done, he went over to her and knelt before her.

"Don't be frightened, little one, you know who I am now." She looked up in to the clear eyes of her Lord, and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing in to his robe. He held her, before gently releasing her. "You will be rewarded for your bravery small one", he whispered. "no more shall you wait on the royal family, but become a noble yourself. You are no longer a serving maid, but fit to join the very court of my people." He led her to the bathing room. " Bathe, I will see to it that you are taken care of." He left her, then returned to his own quarters, before collapsing over the bed, exhausted after being in his own body again. He slept a long, dreamless sleep.

Haldir rode. Eyes like the sunrise watched him, as he rode low over his horses neck, the Valar itself giving him strength, and speed of passage. It was as though he held a blade to his own throat, driving him further, determined to get to Ardenia in time, to stop her from killing the family that had only ever wanted her back with them. And, to give her back what she had so tearfully cast away in hopes of sparing his life, which he would now give, if it meant she could live free of the burden of the crimes she was about to commit. He felt every hour pass like a second of time, each one bringing him closer to his goal, but never quite close enough. He heard no sounds around him, but in this silence, he heard the words repeating over and over within his head like a leaf floating in an icy world, "You are my soul…You're my light in darkness…I love you." Just a little longer, he thought, pushing his horse further, crossing the borders of Lorien, and throwing himself on to the fresh mount that one of his wardens stood waiting for him. Along with two others.

"Rumil! Orophin. Go! I must not be held up any more!"

"Indeed, oh brother of thine," said Rumil, grinning cheekily, spurring his own horse on.

"And we go with you! You wait for starlight, but watch the moon, you'll be lost without us. You cannot see your way for your head is filled with gallant notions, we are here to keep you humble!" Replied Orophin, his own horse drawing even with Haldirs, as he laughed in defiance of his brother. Haldir just shook his head, determined not to waste more time arguing. The three of them rode on, Haldir's weary soul finding rest for a while in the enlivening presence of his brothers. His brothers, who had always been there before, and would be once again. "We'll find her Haldir," whispered Rumil, thinking back to that fateful day, weeks ago when he had helped save her.

"Yes. She will be yours again," Orophin whispered back, all laughter gone from his voice, as he too bent determinedly low over his horses neck.

A/N: Okay, so I don't now how to spell the name of the horses that Shadowfax belongs to. Don't hurt me for it. Haldir is gonna make toast of Malanion! Now. Just a little FYI. Now that Haldir unknowingly broke the amulet holding Malanion within Celeborn, our much loved baby is back! Lol. Malanions spirit has been forced back in to its own body. Now here's were things will get interesting! And stay tuned for more smut, Rumil and orophin antics, and much much more.

An btw: some of the lines were taken from the song : 'And then there was silence' by Blind Guardian. Excellent band. I love them! v.powerful lyrics.


	15. Time Grows Short

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. (particularly for the spelling of 'Mearas' (I think! Lol)

Now…..here we go.

Ardenia rode on. Branches grabbed at her cloak, as it flew out before her in the wake of her speed. Her hair lay bound against the nape of her neck. She had to get as far as Lorien as possible, knowing that Haldir would surely follow. She slowed barely enough to a canter, so she could read the instructions given her by Lord Celeborn. It bore no names. For that much, she was both aggravated and relieved at the same time. It was easier to kill someone with no face, no name, it made them a little less of a person. It held instructions to their bed chambers, and demanded their death through their slumber. She spurred her horse on. Alone in darkness, she once again looked for the light, but found none. Haldir was gone. It was now the blind leading the blind. She bent lower over her horses neck.

Malanion woke, his body unable to move after a century of being left still. He could scarcely move his eyes, but after hours of lying still after his long years of hibernation, he looked around the lair, deep beneath the earth he had held protected whilst he had went about his mission within Celeborn. Elves hated being beneath the earth, but he revelled in it. He loved the sheer darkness, the thin air, everything. He slowly began to gain control of his limbs again. He waited impatiently. If that Haldir hadn't…. He shook his head, he would make him suffer later. He had thought him little more than a pawn in his game before, but now he knew that he played a greater role in this than he had originally thought. Misty tales clouded his head. Tales his mother had told him of his victory, the throne that should be his, old feelings, old memories, and still, the unending lust for female flesh. He smiled sadistically. The one thing that never left him, nor never failed to serve him. He got up, every muscle screaming, before he began to move. He would have his revenge. He would have what he had always desired. Even if it was… his own sister. He laughed again, madly. The unquenchable lust that always filled his body, no matter what form he was in, made any passing female little more than an amusement, a temporary relief from his aching need. Until he could take Ardenia…he laughed again, his laughter spiralling madly through out the room. And he would have her. He almost had her. The only ones to testify to their blood bond would soon lay dead, then she could reveal the colour of her hair, without fear of any recognising her. Then he could rule, with her by his side. And Haldir, he would see the death of him at the end of his own blade for delaying the victory that he had lusted after for so long, both in Ardenia's unwilling arms, and on the throne of Mirkwood. His madness ate away within his mind, making him even less Eldar than he was to begin with, more and more a creature of the basest and cruels desires. His desire for his half sister turning him in to little more than a rabid beast.

Ardenia had ridden for days. She was exhausted, and she, nor her horse could go no further. She near fell from the horse, still hearing voices echoing within her head. Conflicting voices. Celeborns, full of pride, Haldirs, full of pain, and so much more. Her own, like a little lost girl in the corner of her mind, weeping, a long history of tears whose flow could not be stemmed. She drifted into an exhausted and hazy sleep. But it was then, after no more than a few minutes, she felt a light, growing warmer and brighter within her mind. It could only have been Haldir, growing closer, and closer and she would have given anything to stay there upon the ground, and have him find her, take her in his arms, and whisper to her that everything would be alright now, that it had all been just a horrible nightmare. But then, her fear for his life, which would surely be ended by Celeborn if she did not complete her task, spurred her back on to shaky legs, before mounting the near dead horse, pushing him just that little bit further, to where her next fresh remount awaited her. She was, after all these long days, just within the boundaries of Mirkwood. Time for stealth. She dropped from her horse, before continuing upon foot, blending in with all around her, fooling even the sharpest eyed elf from the trees. She hurried on, her muscles screaming. The blood of her family would be spilt this night, and then this would all be over. There was just one problem. She did not want it to be her family, that she had never known, to be the ones to end.

Haldir rode all the faster for the presence of his brothers, mildly comforting at best, annoying enough to make him wish he could tie them to a tree and leave them there at worst. He had originally thought it was impossible to talk and ride at the speeds they were at the same time, but, unfortunately, he had been proven wrong. He new they were closing the distance between Ardenia and himself, but would it be fast enough? For a few, precious seconds, he had thought he had felt her within his mind, a diminished light that had burnt so low in despair, it near made him weep.

"So. Brother thine. Will you be dining with us this eve?" enquired Rumil, somehow able to pull lembas out of his saddle bags even though his horse was travelling so quickly, he was near breathless.

"Yes, do tell? Will your majestic form be slowed to eat, or keep going until we have to ride after Ardenia alone, and leave you were you fall? Enquired Orophin.

Haldir reigned his horse in, slowing to a canter in frustration. He knew they were right. He was near weak with hunger, having eating nothing since the drugged wine many mornings ago. He accepted the lembas from Rumil, who threw them over at his brother with all the decorum of a smith. Haldir scowled at him, but remained silent.

"How much further until the next fresh horses?" asked Orophin.

"What's the matter little brother?" teased Rumil, grinning despite the situation. "You tender behind bruised? Sounds as though that elleth you were with prior to leaving was a little too rough with you! If you would be so kind as to point her in my direction…" Orophin threw a stick at Rumil, having snapped it from a passing branch, and Rumil laughed. Haldir rolled his eyes.

"Oho," commented Orophin, "It would seem our gallant hero is feeling a little less gallant in the presence of his younger brothers, Rumil. Maybe we should restore his honour and pretend we are damsels in distress in order for him to release some of his built up tension from not having to kill something recently." The two brothers laughed, before Haldir glared at them.

"Every second we delay, Ardenia grows closer to Mirkwood. Would you have her happiness, life and the royal family's blood upon your hands?" demanded Haldir, spurring his horse on.

Rumil and Orophin looked at each other, realising they had gone to far. The three rode on in sombre silence.

A/N: so now you know. You know why Malanion never wanted her hair down, why he wants the family dead, why he has that 'unquenchable thirst'. Lol. I know, it's quite sick, but don't worry, there will be no incest in this story. As if our hero Haldir would allow it! Now ride on my heroes! You know what makes the next chapter come up quicker, and the heroes ride faster? REVIEWS! Lol Enjoy.


	16. An End To Darkness, But at What Cost?

Ardenia woke up, her head pounding, before leaping to her feet. All she had remembered was forcing herself to ride onwards. She must have fallen from her horse asleep! She couldn't believe it. Her horse had gone, but thankfully, she was well within the borders of Mirkwood. She continued on on foot.

Malanion thought carefully about his plan, his head somewhat clearer for the first time in days. He knew that should Ardenia see Legolas's face, Legolas, who had been her teacher with the bow, she would not kill them. And he could not let that happen. He began to chant an evil curse, one that would allow Ardenia to remain almost unseen to those who did not expect to see her. And with it, a malicious twist that would prevent her from being able to rest, to prevent her to think of anything else until the blood of the Royal family of Mirkwood stained the earth. He hid himself within the borders of Mirkwood, knowing that Thranduil would no doubt sense his presence, but he knew there was no way that anyone would be able to find him. He grew ever closer to the palace. He wanted to be there when the blade was buried deep within the sleeping family.

Ardenia crept through the darkened passages of Mirkwood, her presence undetectable by all, an evil presence giving her invisibility and stealth. She continued on, coming to the heavily carven door that the letter given her by Malanion describes. She opened it, to find a silently sleeping figure on the bed. She crept closer, raising her blade, before bringing it swinging down. Another blade met with hers in a resonating crash, that echoed throughout the room. She raised her eyes, to be met by the grey eyes of Haldir.

Previously

Haldir had ridden all day. He and his brothers had reached Mirkwood that afternoon. He had done all he could, explaining Ardenia's story to those of the court. Thranduil had listened with amazement, as had his wife and Legolas, with tears in their eyes, as they heard the long and painful story that was Ardenia's. Their daughter, whom they had thought lost to them. Thranduil put an arm around his small wife, who had longed for her one daughter every day of their life since her vanishing. Haldir relayed to them the long tale of all she had faced, and of Lord Celeborn's torment. He told them that he knew not who was behind it all, but whoever was could be no less than evil. Thranduil sat at that news. He looked directly at Haldir, his green eyes, identical to Ardenia's one green one. "Haldir of Lorien, your news, brings us great joy. The daughter we had named Alirimaer we had thought lost to us. But there is also grave tidings too. For it was but this afternoon, shortly after you came to my halls that I felt an evil presence within the forest. Do you think that it could be that which you have tried to protect our Ardenia from?"

"I have no doubt My Lord, and if he is here, that means that Ardenia is within your borders also. She will be within the palace by nightfall."

"I know Ardenia." Spoke up Legolas. "I was her teacher for many years at Imladris, and hers was a rare friendship that I valued. To hear of her as my sister brings me joy, and pain at what she has gone through. But if she is still the Ardenia I know her to be, than she will bare the blade intended to end our lives personally, for she always believed that to shoot someone with an arrow was cowardly, particularly when they could not fight back. She never did take to the bow. She will try to kill us personally, although I could never believe that she would be capable of going through with such actions."

"Trust me, Legolas Thrandulion, this spirit we face is capable of much more than we could begin to conceive."

"Well then, Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien, what do you propose we do that would allow us to escape with both ours and our daughters lives intact, whilst vanquishing this evil?"

**return to present time**

Ardenia glared down at Haldir, who had been pretending to sleep from within the bed, as a decoy. Haldir nearly cried aloud at the darkness that wavered within her eyes, eyes that were no longer green as a forest in one, and blue as the sea in the other. They were grey, not Haldir's stormy grey, capable of conveying a world of emotions, but dead, lifeless, full of cold fury. It was not Ardenia who he fought. She swung her blade out from his, before he leapt at her from the bed, desperate to disable her. She fought back, her short blade no match for his long sword, and was quickly disabled. "Ardenia! Listen to me. You must stop this! Throw of this madness!" Haldir bellowed, all the while trying to keep his sword between her and himself, knowing that he may not be able to get through to her. She threw herself at him, Haldir whipping his sword away at the last second, knowing he could not hurt her. She struggled to restrain him, but he had always been the stronger. He rolled a top of her, holding her wrists down.

"Ardenia. You must fight this. It is me my Broken One, it is Haldir. Hear me now. You called me your light within all darkness. You told me of your loves, as I told you of mine beneath the willows of Lorien." He saw some of the darkness fade for a second, before her eyes rolled back in to her head, and she fainted away completely, both from exhaustion and at the huge strain upon her body that fighting the curse had taken. He got up off of her. Lights in the room flared, and suddenly, he found himself staring squarely a t fiery figure, with hair the same shade as Ardenia's, but a presence that radiated evil.

"She will not wake now little lord. She sleeps now at my command. And I will not revive her, unless you stand aside, and put down your blade."

"I think not," spoke another voice from within the room, one full of cold commanding fury, but one that also spoke from a deep and abiding love, a love and need to protect his daughter. Legolas stood beside Thranduil, both of them aiming weapons at the figure. "Stand away from my sister now, before I let fly this arrow through your black heart!"

Malanion laughed. "You think your little weapons can defeat me? No steel made by man can touch me." Legolas let fly with a steel tipped arrow, only to have it fly away from him, diverted upon an invisible shield around Malanion, landing near the slumped form of Ardenia. Thranduil swung his blade in a mighty arc, only to have it crash against the shield in an explosion of sparks, never touching Malanion. He laughed, backing the three against the wall, an evil gleam within his eye. "Now, my little lordlings. O you acknowledge now that you cannot win? You cannot have her. She is mine! My sister, she is mine." Al three lords eyes widened in shock. Sister?

"Yes, she is my half sister. You used my mother like a piece of rubbish, then threw her aside for her sister. It will be naught but pleasurable to embed a blade through her heart. As it will be to do to you. Than I shall have Ardenia. Although…" he crept closer to them, all his attention upon them, and on nothing else. "I could take her before your eyes. No doubt that would make it all the more entreating before I kill you." He laughed, as in unison, all three threw themselves at the shield he had around him, determined to not let him lay a finger upon Ardenia, father and brother to protect her honour and spirit, husband to save her from that which had already been visited upon her so many times. They were glance off easily, Malanion having diverted all his power to the front of the shield to keep the three of them off.

"You still think to stop me!" he screamed, coming closer still, a dark blade appearing within his hand. "I am unstoppable now! No man can…" he stopped abruptly, and slumped backwards, as Ardenia's face appeared over his shoulder, he leant against her, as she pulled the broken wooden shaft of Legolas's arrow from his heart. "In the word of the great Lady Eowyn of the Riddermark, I am no man!" she threw him to the ground, and collapsed herself, the last of her strength spent. The three ran to catch her, but she fell past them all, in to a world ceaseless of time and space.

A/N: not finished yet! There's still Ardenia meeting her family, and Haldir and hers little reunion, and wondering just what Rumil and Orophin are doing all this time! It's only gonna get better. Ardenia has only seen Thranduil and Legolas, she doesn't know they are her family yet. so review away. please? lol


	17. In the End of Night, Lies a Dawning Day

It wasn't that Rumil and Orophin hadn't wanted to help. They had, and had protested when Thranduil and Haldir insisted they remain away when the final showdown occurred, but who were they to deny their Lord, brother and another King. So off they had gone in to the bowels of the forest, knowing that they had played their part for now in the happenings of the last few weeks. And in knowing this, they decided it was high time for a bit of relaxation of their own. Their brother could handle anything, they were confident that nothing could possibly go wrong. So off they went in to the maids quarters, and were soon pleasantly diverted from the challenges that had faced their brother and sister in law. But then, who wouldn't of!

Ardenia fought her way through a cloud of darkness, void of any light, so like that she had experienced not all that long ago. What had saved her then? She thought desperately to herself. It had been...it was…she knew there was something, and her mind groped for the answer, finding an unbreakable bond wrapped around her, glowing brighter and brighter in the retracting darkness. The lighter it got, the more that he remembered. Yes. Haldir. It had been Haldir. And just as he had saved her on the fences, he was saving her again from her own darkness and exhaustion, drawing her out of her seemingly eternal rest. She sighed softly in her sleep, before stirring, and opening her eyes.

Haldir had not left her side since she had been brought in to his rooms at Mirkwood. Legolas and Thranduil had agreed to leave her until she was strong enough to take the news that had eluded her for so long. He held in his hands a length of her hair, and he ran his fingers through it, delighting in his old gesture of affection for her, one that brought him a different kind of pleasure than what he found within her sweet body. He noticed her stirring, and willed her to wake up. She had been sleeping for days, her body and mind exhausted after the long days of riding and then fighting the curse. She awakened. All the words he would have said fled from his lips at the sight of her eyes clear from the malaise that had previously haunted them. He smiled at her, a life coming in to his eyes for the first time in days. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. She smiled softly up at him, content to remain silent in this poignant moment between them.

"You're awake", he murmured, taking both her hands in his, and leaning down to kiss her gently. She smiled again, loving the feel of him, wherever his body touched hers, her lips, his hand on her cheek, his other buried within her hair, his chest lightly resting against hers. "You saved us all back there, you know. If it hadn't of been for your quick thinking…"

"Shhh." She whispered. "I had to. No knowing what kind of trouble you might of gotten in to without me there to save you."

Then, all the emotion that Haldir had walled up inside him ever since her leaving him hit him as suddenly as though he had been slapped in the face. "You left me." He whispered hoarsely, tears threatening to fall down his fair face. "You could not tell me what had plagued you, but left me."

"I had to," she replied, hating herself for the hurt she had caused him. "He would have killed you."

"You should have told me! I could have protected you, helped you. I would never have let any harm come to either of us! You should have let me take care of myself. Gods only know that I've been doing it for centuries before I met you!" His own hurt that had built up within him for so long had resulted in this tirade, and he regretted it the instant the words had left his mouth. He watched as tears, similar to his own formed within her own eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, fighting a losing battle to keep her tears from escaping down her cheeks. "Please forgive me, I could never live with myself if I had let any harm come to you." His expression softened, and he lay down upon the bed beside her.

"I'm sorry too love. I did not mean to rant the way I did. It's just I've been so worried for you." He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her to him, stroking his hand down her arm. He sighed as he felt her settle closer to him.

"Love me?" she asked him quietly, desperately wanting him to be inside her, and reassure her all was well between them again. Though she was still weak, she needed his love right now more than rest. He looked down at her, wanting so to take her, but reluctant in his fear of hurting her. She still had injuries from the ride and resulting battle.

"Will I not hurt you?" he asked gently, cradling her face in his hand, treating her like some precious flower, that would break if he held her too hard, much like the first time they had lain together. She shook her head.

"You could not hurt me." He leant down to kiss her, easing himself underneath the blankets to be with her. She sighed in pleasure as she felt his lips find hers again. She gasped with desire, both old and fresh, as she felt his hands tenderly trace the contours of her body. Shadows stole the light from around them, as evening faded to night.

"Gently though, my Lord, I am still in some pain." He paused from his position over her, smiling down at her, a wonderful tender, possessive smile.

"You'll not bare bruises from my hand, love," he whispered to her, gently nudging her legs apart, and laying himself between them, tracing one hand up her thigh, and over her hip. She arched against him, as he slowly entered her, an inch at a time, every small movement made all the more devastating by his eyes boring intensely in to hers, conveying a message of such resolute love and desire that she marvelled at what she saw in their depths. He continued to move within her, until he filled her as deeply as he could go, before stilling his movement. He kissed her again, his hair falling to form a curtain of light around their faces. He moved the slightest bit, all her senses registering the movement, however small, in her incredibly sensitive state. She needed more of him.

"More," she whispered to him, as he moved within her again, once more stroking the fire that burned deeply within her, that was languorously growing with her desire, and spiralling beyond anything she had ever known.

"Let me hear my name on your lips in your release, " he whispered to her, before slowly giving her what it was she had so wanted. The fire within her grew quickly in to a blazing inferno, that grew to consume the both of them, as she screamed his name into the covering darkness. The sensations thundering through their bodies sapped all strength from them, so powerful were they, until both of them sank back on to the bed, trembling as the last of their release washed over them, and he held her closer to him, his arms tenderly holding her.

"Will you still be here when I wake?" he whispered to he, teasing her in his current state of exhausted, post-coital bliss.

"Can you not see me here? You'll find me here until all tears have run dry." She whispered back, snuggling further into him, her hair trailing across her body in a dark flame, entangled with his, in a halo of light identical to the sunrise that framed the window ledge. He wasn't about to let her go, not so soon after he had found her again. So they fell asleep, entwined around each other, content to be in this one moment of tenderness that would always remain within her memory for the rest of the eternity they would spend together.

A/N: still not over! Just wait till Thranduil walks in on his little girl like this…lol.. it gets worse than that! Lol. I can't wait. Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. It was one of my favourite to write. Stay tuned for more Rumil and Orophin, Ardenia finding out about her family, and what will happen to the little maid that was so cruelly used by Malanion, then given a nobel title? Well, you'll have to wait and see! Please review!

Also, some of the lines may have seemed familiar. They were from the song 'come to me'.


	18. It's momments like Theseyou wish you had...

Rumil awoke slowly. He couldn't for the life of him remember where he was, or what he had done all last night. He looked around him, and upon doing so, realised he was not alone. That's right, he thought smugly, glancing at the two elf maidens, one on either side of him, Now I remember. He could only hope that Orophin had faired as well for himself!

Little did Rumil realise, however, that not only had Orophin done very well for himself, but he had actually done better than Rumil, as not only was he still at it, but there were no less than three maidens captivated by him at that point in time. And he was in no hurry to leave them!

It wasn't until midday that the two met up in the halls of Mirkwood, both baring smug grins.

"Good night?" asked Rumil smugly, grinning at his brother.

"You know. " Orophin returned nonchalantly. "Bit of this, bit of that."

"Well then, if our business for the night is completed, then what say you we walk over to Haldirs rooms and see how all fared last night?"

"I think that is an excellent idea, brother thine!"

So off the two of them went in search of Haldir, before throwing open the door…and stopping to stare in complete shock. Not only was Haldir not alone, but he was not wearing any clothes. And neither, for that matter, was Ardenia. In fact, neither of them had seemed to notice that there had been any intrusion whatsoever, until Rumil hastily cleared his throat. They stopped what they were doing, Haldir looking around to see his two brother standing in the door way.

"Ai brothers! Care you to share in the spoils of my victory!" declared Haldir jovially, fully intending to tease them for all he had, considering the hard time they had given him on the ride over. Orophin had the good grace to look somewhat sheepish, whilst Rumil just continued to stare. Ardenia hit Haldir on the arm, drawing the sheet up to cover herself.

"If you don't mind, brothers?" She asked, impatiently, somewhat eager to pick up where they had left off.

"OH! Yes….of course...forgive us…sister," spoke up Rumil suddenly, having found his voice.

The two of them left the room hurriedly, shutting the door behind them. As they did, they heard Haldir yell, "And don't allow anyone else in!"

"Well!" muttered Rumil under his breathe to Orophin. "Did you see.."

"Yes." Replied Orophin, cutting Rumil off.

"And them…"

"Yes"

"Do you think we should..

"No"

"Are you..

"YES! For the sake of the gods Rumil. She is our sister in law."

"Yes…of course…you're...right………but did you see…"

"YES! I DID SEE, AND YES, THEY WERE SPECTACULAR, BUT I FAIL TO SEE WHY WE ARE HAVING A DISCUSSION ABOUT ARDENIA'S…"

"Ardenia's what?" interrupted a new voice, and the brothers turned to see Thranduil and Legolas standing in the hall looking somewhat amused.

"Nothing," replied Rumil innocently, and seeing his chance to get pay back on Haldir, replied "Nothing at all. We had come to see Ardenia and how she fared this day."

"As had we," replied Legolas, turning to open the door.

Orophin grinned at Rumil behind Thranduil's back, and prepared to sit back and watch the show unfold before them. They weren't to be disappointed. Haldir and Ardenia, whilst no longer making love, where however still naked, and still wrapped around each other. Legolas's jaw dropped to the floor, and Orophin and Rumil managed to contain their laughter as Haldir glared at them, both of them knowing that they would both suffer for this later, but for now, it was worth it. They turned to see Thranduils reaction at seeing his only daughter in such a compromising position, but were disappointed to find him with a somewhat amused expression upon his face.

"Just be glad it was I who walked in, and not my seneschal. Ardenia, Haldir, I'd like an audience with you in the throne room as soon as possible…although, you might like to become decently attired first." He turned and left, dragging the still gaping Legolas with him. The two brothers left also, but not before they heard Haldir mutter "You are going to pay for that brothers."

And then Ardenia added "In blood." They ran from the room suppressing the urge to laugh hystericly. It was hard to be intimidated by someone who had such a magnificent pair of…

Legolas's voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Did you see…"

"YES!" replied the two, before turning to leave a dazed Legolas in the hallway. "She's your sister, man," returned Orophin, as they left, only to have Rumil whisper in his ear "What, and she's not yours!"

Thranduil just laughed to himself in the throne room. Oh to be young he thought with a smile, genuinely happy in the first time for the longest of times, his wife coming over to see him, her heart much lightened to see him smiling again. "And what makes you smile so husband?" she asked coyly, sitting in his lap, as they waited for their daughter and husband to come to see them.

"Nothing my love, I've just been given a very lucrative idea.' He said to her, smiling back at her, a feral smile full of a thousand things he would like to do to his young wife right than. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, much to the shock of his chancellors, and many of them left the room, leaving the King and his wife alone. But Thranduil didn't notice, so intent upon his current course of action was he, and he didn't even notice someone else enter, until he heard a throat clear behind them. They both turned to find Haldir and Ardenia standing theres grinning sheepishly.

A/N: don't worry folks. Story is far from over! We still have Ardenia's discovery of her family, their journey back to Lorien, the little maid and whatever else I can think of to throw in along the way! Stay tuned! I try to update every second day, but I'm in year 12, so I don't always get the chance to. I'm gonna keep trying though. And thank you for all the lovely reviews. I love to hear what every ones thinking about the story. Any ideas from anyone, or suggestions, feel free to forward them my way! And I have without doubt decided that there is no such thing as too much Haldir smut, so smut there shall be! Have to go to my Spanish dancing class, but hope your all enjoying the chapters. Have fun. Adios! (reviews? Maybe, please! Lol)


	19. News

Thranduil grinned somewhat sheepishly, helping his wife of his lap, to stand beside her.

"Ardenia, as you are no doubt curious who your family is, we will keep you in the dark no longer."

Legolas then entered the roo, keeping his line of sight very carefully aimed at the floor. He had known Ardenia a long time, but he had never realised what beauty had lain beneath her hardened personality. And now, after all he had seen (Grin) he wasn't sure whether he trusted himself to look at her again with out staring. Thranduil cleared his throat, forcing Legolas to look up.

"Come my son, would you care to tell Ardenia the news?" Legolas looked up at last, to see the amusement in Ardenia's eyes, and he couldn't help smile himself. He mounted the dais, to stand next to his father.

"Ardenia, to put it simply, I am your half brother. Your father is my father, the King of Mirkwood, and your mother, his new bride, Alimra. It was us you were sent to kill, and we welcome you as the lost daughter and much longed for sister we regard you as."

Ardenia stood still, her hand, firmly in the grip of Haldirs, was white, as was the rest of her. She looked from each of the three smiling figures upon the dais, to Haldir, who nodded. She fought the tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks. Her family. They had wanted her. They had loved her!

Thranduil went on then, to tell her the story of her past, the story of how she had been the much longed for and loved princess of the new bride and king, and how she had been so cruelly stolen from them. A shadow passed over Thranduils face, as he managed to then tell her of how after such long years of searching, they had never given up hope that she would be returned to them, for they would know her upon sight, by both the fall of bright hair that she had inherited from her mother, and her very presence. Ardenia slowly absorbed what was being said, never having felt truly loved for the longest time, then have Haldir, and now a family, it was nearly too much.

"Ardenia?" spoke up Alimra, no...her mother, quietly, desperate to have her daughter accept her family, and her as her mother. She had wanted a child for so long, and having Ardenia stolen from her nearly was enough to make her fade, had it not been for Thranduils steadfast presence. Ardenia raised her eyes to meet her mothers for the first time since she had heard the news. Then, a smile lit her face, a smile so much like Alimra's own, that there was never any more doubt as to who Ardenia could be. Ardenia threw herself up the stairs, and into the arms of her mother and father. The mother and father, that now, if she remembered back far enough, without Malanions' presence clouding her mind, she could vaguely remember as being always there. She held them tightly, Legolas coming to stand behind her. She broke away from her parents, smiling a them, to turn and embrace Legolas tightly.

"Now aren't you glad you didn't succeed in seducing me?" She asked him, laughing through her tears. He pulled away. he had hoped she wouldn't remember that! Thranduil and Alimra both laughed, both knowing full well of their sons somewhat amorous nature, and his popularity amongst the elleths.

"It must have been a real novelty for you to have had someone reject your advances my son!" exclaimed Thranduil, still laughing. Haldir looked somewhat thunder struck.

"He what!" He demanded, turning to Legolas. "You what!"

"Stop being possessive Haldir. You tried the same thing. You just succeeded. Come here."

"Yes, my brother. Come here" said Legolas, glad to have the focus taken off his personal life. Haldir climbed the stairs to the dias also, clasping the shoulder of his new brother, embracing his mother in law and father in law, before turning to Ardenia, and seeing the smile that lit her features, swept her in to a passionate embrace.

"Haldir! Put me down!" She laughed, as he reluctantly let her go.

"I have something top tell you all, whilst we are all telling news."

"What is it my daughter?" asked Thranduil, not getting enough of those two words.

"Well….Haldir, I don't know how to say this, so I suppose I'll just come right out with it. I'm with child."

The room went deathly silent. Everyone was lost for words, until, Haldir let out a loud cry of joy, and swept her into his arms, spinning her around, and as the shock wore off from the others, they too were overcome with joy, all of them talking excitedly about the latest new addition to the family. Except for Haldir. Having finished spinning her through the air, he was holding Ardenia close with an amazing tenderness that he had never shown her, not even last night when he had made love to her so sweetly. She was held to him as though she would never have any harm come to her again. The happy celebration was suddenly interrupted, as two figures, both of them blind roaring drunk (on Thranduil's best Dorwinion, he was later to discover in disgust) and singing a loud song about a bar maid and a wayward bard. (Which wasn't fit for anyone's ears)

"Wha' happnen', wha's wrong?" Rumil slurred, wanting to know why they were all staring at him in shock, and then promptly collapsed in the corridor, promptly followed by Orophin.

'Well, if they must insist on drinking!" muttered Haldir, shaking his head in disgust. "Your majesties, I apologise for my brothers behaviour. It would seem that they had to celebrate in advance."

"That's alright March warden. I have quite suddenly found myself in a somewhat mellow mood, considering I no longer have to pressure my son in to marrying so that I may at last have a grandchild and heir."

Legolas looked relieved. "But don't let that make you think I won't still be expecting you to marry sometime soon, Legolas, considering your sister is already wed." Legolas looked downcast once more.

"For now though, I think we an let the matter remain unsolved. Come my daughter, there is much to be discussed." And with that, Ardenia reluctantly left Haldirs embrace (which was probably a good thing, considering that his hand had slipped further and further down her back until it rested on her behind, not a way to have ones parents find them in.)

Thranduil, Legolas and Haldir watched them leave.

"You'll not take her away from me so soon will you Haldir?" Thranduil asked softly, his voice betraying the longing he felt, at odds with his emotionless face. "Not after I have only just found her, and not with your first child on the way."

Haldir considered this for a moment.

"My Lord, I wouldn't dream of making her unhappy. If this is what she wants, then this is where we will stay until the babe is born. I will send my brothers back to relieve me of my duties, and will remain here temporarily with my wife."

Thranduil smiled, relieved that he would have the chance to get to know his daughter after so long.

"Thank you." He whispered, as Haldir turned to leave.

"No my Lord, it is I who thank you, for her." Haldir replied, hauling one of his brothers up.

"Yes!" declared the momentarily conscious Rumil. "And we thank you for th' wine!" Before promptly falling in to a wine induced stupor. Again.

A/N : the story will be finished within the next few chapters. Am currently considering a new storyline. Tell me, who do you prefer to be the hero, and object of our heroines affections?

Haldir?

Legolas?

One of the Elven Kings (excluding Celeborn, he's taken. Lol)

Elladan/Elrohir

Rumil/Orophin

Gimli? (lol) just kidding. I normally only do elven fic.

Now obviously, we all love Haldir, and Legolas has been 'done' (lol! lets face it! Who wouldn't 'do' him!) so any other ideas? Although at this stage, it may very well be another Haldir fic. Or what do you think of a new hero entirely?

Now. Have the idea in mind, but it will definitely be very different to most other fan fics. Hopefully you will like. Keep your eye out.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Haldir stood in the window of the talan he shared with his wife, son and daughter. He smiled to himself, a smile that was filled with all the contentment and joy of both worlds. After giving birth to their first son, Celeduil, at Mirkwood, the small family had returned to Lothlorien, although they visited Ardenia's family in the forests of Mirkwood often, for Thranduil delighted in having his grandchildren around, as did Legolas and Alimra. They all doted upon the two children, and despite Thranduils desire for him to marry and experience the joy of family for himself, Legolas continued his search for the love akin to what Ardenia and Haldir shared. For now, he said, he was more than content to share his love with the two children who brought them all such joy, and he had formed a close bond with Celeduil, who regarded his uncle as his best friend. Thranduil, often found that the sight of his son playing with his grandchildren often left him with the desire to have more children of his own. (a filial desire which he had not experienced in years, after Legolas was grown). However, he stated to Alimra, that, until he had completely made up his mind concerning more children, they would just have to 'keep in practice', a process for which that his young wife had no complaints about whatsoever.

Upon arriving in Lothlorien all concerning Celeborn was explained to Ardenia, and (to both Celeborns and Haldir's delight) Ardenia put the past behind her as easily as she had after the death of Malanion. The two could often be found together, talking or pouring over one scroll or another, as Ardenia had discovered a love of the many scrolls that were kept within the depths of Lorien. She had born him two children already, and after six years, had suddenly decided she wanted another. He smiled to himself again. Last night would be one that he wouldn't forget for a long time! He leant against the window frame, languously stretching in recollection of the night before, how they had fallen on to each other in heated passion, and had conceived their third child in a shower of pleasure and passion.

Haldir sighed, and turned from the window, to see his small daughter, no more than 7 years old, playing with one of his own arrows on the floor. He rushed to take the weapon from her. Limlandia smiled up at her father, even though he had just taken from her one of her new favourite toys. Haldir couldn't resist smiling back, her smile, like her mothers, was infectious. He picked her up off the floor, and placed the arrow on a high shelf (he had no idea how she managed to get hold of one in the first place.) Already she had her mothers spirit, fighting playfully with him, declaring "I'll fight you adar!" And he laughed, before placing her back on the floor, only to have her throw herself at him. He playfully fought back, before dropping to the floor.

"See adar? See! I win! I'm stronger than you!" She laughed, and sat on his legs, stopping him from getting up. He laughed again, when a shadow fell across his face. He looked up to see Ardenia looking at the two of them on the floor with a stern expression on her face, hands on her hips, laughter dancing in her own eyes.

"Look Mother! I beat Adar? See? I beat him!" Limlandia declared proudly, as her brother came in to the room, he no more than 8, and threw himself on to his father also. The three of them tussled on the floor, until Haldir was buried under a pile of elven children, all fighting eagerly. Ardenia cleared her throat. They stopped, and looked up at her sheepishly.

"Now you two, stop beating your father. Goodness knows he gets enough of a beating from me every day!" The two elfings got up off the floor and their father reluctantly.

"Now don't look like that, I know of two uncles who are waiting to take two such elfings fishing," she said with a smile, and a laugh, at her childrens cries of

"Uncle Rumy!" "Uncle Ory!" as they ran from the talan, both in a hurry to see who would finds them first.

"So what's this I hear about you being bested by children now Haldir? Your skills must be slipping!" He looked up at his wife, who was now standing over him, hands on her hips again, a gentle smile on her face as she knelt down beside him, kissing him gently, before he pulled her onto him, and rolled to cover her body with his own, her hands firmly over her head, in a familiar position that Haldir delighted in having her in.

"Well, my love, I can still best you, so why should I be the one to worry?" he whispered in her ear, his voice a seductive purr.

She smiled up at him again, before throwing him off, coming atop of him.

"Is that so, my love?" she asked playfully, arching her hips against him, making him suck his breath in at the feel of her hips grinding against him. He smiled up at her, content for now to be bested. He lifted his head to kiss her, only to have her leap of him, and run in to the bedroom, calling "I've bested you, Marchwarden, now you must catch me if you are to have me!" He smiled after her, a possessive, sensual smile, the smile of a hunter, of a lover, a feral smile of open desire, before he ran after her, and caught her within a matter of seconds, for Ardenia's heart was not in the chase, but rather, in the victorious possession afterwards. And as they reaffirmed their love beneath the reaching branches of their talan, both knew that despite all obstacles, their love was a beacon of hope that filled them both, and wherever it may lead, it would always whisper the same words, for each, the others name.

A/N: so that's the end. But do not threat, there's more to come from these two, their children, and this author. I'd love to know what you all thought of the story as a whole. Now. Stay tuned for more little ficlets about married life between these two, and…..drumroll……my new story, which will probably be about the twins and Glorfindel. (but trust me, there will be no slash of any kind. And another female ofc, which I just love. (and I get the impression the other characters will just love too.!) I thought it was about time there was a story that took Glorfindel out of the slash column, but could someone confirm for me, in Tolkein are Erestor and Glorfindel actually a couple? coz I was never sure. (if so, I'd hate to break them up. I don't like to do that!) Any feedback on the writing, the story and the characters is much appreciated.


End file.
